The Switch
by LGColferCriss
Summary: Blaine decide ser padre vía inseminación artificial. Después de varias entrevistas, Blaine encuentra al donador perfecto y todo está listo, pero una noche, una fiesta y un accidente en el baño pueden cambiarlo todo. Cinco años más tarde una pregunta voltea el mundo de Blaine de cabeza "¿No crees que tu hijo se parece un poco a Kurt?" Mpreg!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **La pequeña narración de el comienzo es de Kurt.**

 **Kurt tiene 28 años y Blaine 27.**

* * *

Nueva York, hace siete años.

 _Mírenos. Corriendo… Siempre con prisa y siempre tarde. Supongo que por eso se llama_ _ **'human race'**_ _._

 _Lo que más anhelamos en el mundo es tener una conexión, para algunas personas sucede a primera vista, porque cuando se sabe, se sabe. Es el destino haciendo su magia. Y… que bien por ellos, que bien por aquellos que viven en una canción pop, y que se suben al tren express._

 _Pero así no es como realmente funciona, para el resto de nosotros en un poco menos romántico, es complicado y bastante desastroso. Se trata de malos momentos, oportunidades torpes, y de no poder decir lo que es necesario decir, cuando tienes que decirlo._

 _Al menos esa fue la manera en que me sucedió a mi._

 **Miércoles 10:43pm.**

\- Lo siento. – Kurt dijo con un tono de culpabilidad en el momento en que Blaine abrió la puerta de su apartamento. – Se me hizo un poco tarde y había un tráfico del infierno, pero… Traje comida china, Jing Fong, tu favorita. – Kurt sacudió las cejas de arriba abajo, antes de entregarle una de las bolsas blancas a Blaine, quien sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación y tomó ambas bolsas mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Blaine se dirigió a la cocina y dejó las bolsas en el mostrador, mientras Kurt cerraba la puerta tras de el.

\- ¿Moulin Rouge? – Kurt preguntó entrando a la cocina y sacando las cajas de comida de las bolsas de plástico, mientras Blaine sacaba el corcho de la botella de vino en sus manos.

El moreno tomó un par de copas de uno de los estantes. – De hecho… estaba pensando en que podríamos ver The Back-up Plan. – Dijo un poco nervioso.

\- Pero a ti no te gusta Jennifer Lopez. – Kurt miró a Blaine con el ceño fruncido. – Siempre dices que esta sobrevalorada. –

\- Y lo esta… – Blaine caminó a la sala, dejando la botella de vino y las copas en la mesa de centro. – Simplemente quería verla, la trama es buena. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Kurt quien venía atrás de el.

\- De acuerdo, por mi esta bien. – Kurt sonrió y sirvió vino en ambas copas.

Treinta minutos después de que la película había empezado, Kurt se encontraba recostado en el sillón con su cabeza recargada en el regazo de Blaine mientras su mano inconscientemente jugaba con la de su amigo, pero de la nada, Blaine alejó su mano para tomar el control del televisor y pausar la película.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Kurt frunció el ceño mirando a Blaine. – Ya no puedo esperar más, debo decirte algo. – Blaine dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Tú… Tú estas saliendo con alguien? – Kurt preguntó sentándose.

Kurt solo obtuvo una pequeña risa. – No, no. Es solo… Tú… Tú sabes que yo puedo embarazarme ¿cierto? Que tengo el gen de embarazo en hombres… – Después de obtener un vacilante asentimiento por parte de Kurt, Blaine se puso de pie para tomar una hoja de papel doblada antes de entregársela a Kurt.

\- ¿Qué… Qué es esto? – Preguntó mirando la hoja.

\- Estos son los resultados de mis estudios, estoy completamente sano y soy totalmente fértil. – Blaine sonrió emocionado.

\- Blaine, eso… Eso, es asombroso, pero sigo sin entender el punto de esto… – Kurt dijo sinceramente.

\- Kurt, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso eres el primero en saber que… ¡Voy a tener un bebé! ¡Voy a ser papá! – Gritó el ojimiel con emoción.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces, sin creer lo que acababa de oír. - ¿Tú que? – Kurt se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al rededor de la mesa. – ¿Fue el dia del bar, cierto? El día que te fuiste con el chico rubio ¿No es así? Blaine, los condones existen por una razón. ¡Dios! ¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Al menos tienes el número del muchacho? No puedo creerlo… – Kurt se sentó de nuevo junto a Blaine. – ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes? – Preguntó el ojiazul, tentativamente colocando su mano en el vientre de su amigo.

Blaine lo miro por unos segundos antes de estallar en risas. – No, Kurt, no entiendes. – Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt que se encontraba en su estomago y entrelazó sus dedos. – No estoy embarazado. –

\- ¿No… no estas embarazado? – Preguntó el más alto, aún más confundido.

\- No, aún no, pero estoy en eso. Fui al doctor y me dijo que mis niveles están muy bien, ahora solo debo encontrar al donador perfecto, ya sabes, va a ser inseminación. No necesito a alguien más para criar un hijo, gano lo suficiente y quizás solo tenga que mudarme a un lugar más grande. –

\- ¿Por eso querías ver esta película? – Kurt sonrió.

El moreno asintió. – Ya sabes... tenía todo un plan pero... No pude resistirme.-

El castaño sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. – ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Josh? Porque si es así, no lo vale, esa era una relación desastrosa y simplemente deberías continuar, encontrarás a alguien, Blaine. Josh no era para ti. –

\- No, Kurt. Josh no tiene nada que ver con esto – Blaine rodó los ojos – Esta es una decisión mía porque quiero ser papá, estoy cansado de intentar hacer las cosas como todos las hacen, simplemente sé que estoy listo para esto y lo haré, solo esperaba que me apoyaras y me ayudaras a encontrar al donador perfecto. –

\- ¿Y que harás? ¿Contratarás un servicio? ¿Leerás currículos? No sirve. Supe de una mujer en Queens que pensó que compró el esperma de un atleta y en realidad era de un indigente, el niño salió indigente y cuando la mujer intentó demandar, ella perdió, Blaine. –

Blaine rodó los ojos. – Eso no es cierto, acabas de inventarlo. –

\- Ese no es el punto. ¿Porque tiene que ser el esperma de alguien más? ¿Porque no el mío? – Kurt preguntó mirando a Blaine expectante, quien solo lo miro incrédulo. – ¿T-tu esperma? – Tartamudeó el ojimiel.

\- Si, mi esperma sirve. – Kurt apuntó su entrepierna. – ¿Qué tiene de malo mi semen? –

\- N-nada, no tiene nada de malo, estoy seguro que tienes el mejor esperma de todos. – Blaine dijo un tanto incomodo – Si, así es. – El ojiazul comentó asintiendo.

\- Pero, somos los mejores amigos. ¿No es extraño? Sería extraño. – Blaine hizo una mueca. – Tienes razón, es extraño. – Kurt suspiró.

\- Y además… ¿Como te lo digo? Eres un poco intolerante a la frustración y algo neurótico. – Blaine explicó. – Lo entiendo. – Kurt asintió.

\- Y pesimista y un poco egoísta. – Blaine frunció el ceño. – Pero te quiero tal y como eres. – Añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión ofendida de el castaño.

Kurt sonrió. – Estoy feliz por ti. – Comentó antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Blaine y dejar un par de besos en sus mejillas. – Intentaré ser el mejor tío para tu bebé. – Kurt susurró.

* * *

 **Jueves 8:19am**

\- ¿Entonces Blaine tendrá un bebé? ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa? No más salidas a bares, no más acostones y a pesar de eso tendrá que cambiar pañales con caca. – Sebastian hizo una mueca.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. – Se te olvido añadir que ya no tendrá tiempo para mi. – Kurt bufó, acomodando sus lentes.

Sebastian levantó una ceja. – Creí que ya lo habías superado. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – El bebé aún no existe y ya estas celoso de el. Ja. –

\- ¿De que hablas? –

\- De tu amor a Blaine, pero esta bien, amigo, tienes derecho a enfadarte, yo lo habría hecho si me hubieran colocado en la zona de amistad desde hace nueve años, ese es un lugar frío e inhóspito, con especies peligrosas y…

\- Hey, el no me… – Kurt intentó interrumpir

\- Y después de todo eso ¿El devalúa tu semen? – Sebastian sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

\- Que quede claro que el no me coloco en la zona de amistad. Yo… Simplemente nunca le hablé sobre mis sentimientos y ¿Sabes? Quizás es mejor así, lo más probable es que no hubiéramos funcionado y… Y de esta manera puedo estar cerca de el, sin perderlo nunca. – Kurt sonrió tristemente.

Sebastian lo miro y palmeó su espalda. – Ay, hermano, tu si que estas hundido.

* * *

 **Viernes 5:10pm**

-¿Hola? – Preguntó Blaine al contestar su celular.

\- ¿Si? ¿Hablo al celular de Blaine el hobbit? –

Blaine rió y negó con la cabeza. – Ja, ja. Eres muy gracioso – Comentó el ojimiel sarcásticamente.

Kurt soltó unas risitas. – ¿Que harás hoy? Fui al supermercado y compré tu vino favorito, podemos encargar de la comida Indú que me contaste la semana pasada. ¿Que dices? –

Blaine se lanzó en la cama y suspiró. – Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Santana y por más que no quiera, debo ir, ya sabes como es ella…

Kurt tarareó en acuerdo. – En ese caso, creo que tengo una cita con el televisor y me beberé esa botella yo solo.

– Ven conmigo, solo iremos un rato y después iremos a tu apartamento y nos beberemos esa botella.

Kurt suspiró. – No creo que sea una buena idea, sabes que Santana me odia, obviamente no me querrá en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Kuuuurt – Blaine se quejó. – Por favor, por favorcito. – Suplicó.

\- Ugh, de acuerdo. –

\- ¡Si! Entonces paso por ti a las 8:00. Te quiero.

\- Yo… – _Yo te amo –_ También te quiero. – Susurró antes de colgar.

* * *

 **Viernes 8:22pm**

– Debiste de haber comprado un regalo para Santana. – Blaine comentó mientras cruzaban la calle. – Es su cumpleaños numero treinta.

– Pero ella no me agrada. ¿Porque le compraría un regalo de cumpleaños a alguien que no me agrada? – Respondió Kurt, recibiendo una de las pequeñas risitas que hacían que su corazón brincará hasta el cielo. – ¿Y… Y como vas con lo de los donadores?

– Nada nuevo. – Suspiró. – Solo se que quiero un donador al que… Al que pueda conocer, no a cualquier donador anónimo. Quiero a alguien a quien pueda mirar a los ojos y estrechar su mano. Eso no es posible en un banco de esperma. – Blaine explicó y guardó silencio por un par de segundos. – Ah, tampoco quiero semen congelado, quiero que sea… fresco. – El ojimiel bajo la vista y se sonrojó un poco.

– Congelado es refrescante. – Kurt le guiñó el ojo y rió junto con Blaine. – ¿Que cualidades buscas? –

Blaine frunció el ceño y rascó la parte trasera de su cuello. – Uhm… Sentido del humor. El sentido del humor es muy importante. – Kurt negó con la cabeza. – ¿Porque todo el mundo dice eso? Todos sabemos que es una mentira. – Blaine rió.

– Bien… Entonces, la altura. Ya sabes, de mi parte no hay mucha entonces… Si. Altura. – Kurt sonrió y rodeó los hombros de Blaine con su brazo derecho. – No puedo esperar para conocer a mi futuro sobrino-hobbit. –


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **Kurt tiene 28 años y Blaine 27.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2.

 **Viernes 11:02pm**

– Vamos, Hummel. ¿No vas a bailar conmigo en lugar de sentarte ahí solo como un vegetal? – Kurt apretó los ojos y sonrió falsamente, antes de darse vuelta para darle la cara a Santana. – No, yo no soy la chica del cumpleaños. – El dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

– Tú… Eres un amargado – Santana dijo con dificultad, tropezandose con sus propias palabras. – Además, no quería opacarte, veo que eres bastante buena. – Kurt mintió obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de la morena.

– Okay… ¿Quien quiere bailar conmigo? – Santana exclamó alejandose de el.

Kurt suspiró y miró hacia su derecha, hacia el mismo lugar que llevaba mirando por los ultimos quince minutos. Sus ojos rápidamente se enfocaron en Blaine, quien reía despreocupadamente por alguna tontería que el chico frente a el había dicho, Kurt sintió los celos apoderarse de su cuerpo y bebió de un sorbo el resto de su bebida antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ellos.

– Estoy aburrido, vamos a casa y pidamos pizza. – Dijo Kurt sin importarle que había interrumpido su conversación.

– Kurt, el es Tom, es escritor y director. – Kurt sonrió falsamente y ofreció su mano la cual fue estrechada por el chico frente a el. – El es Kurt, mi mejor, mejor amigo. – Blaine explicó. – El es…–

– Diseñador de modas. – Kurt interrumpió. – Enserio ven conmigo. – Kurt tomó su mano e intento dirigirlos a la salida.

–Hey, no. Creo que me quedaré aquí. – Blaine intentó safarse de su agarre. – Solo ven un segundo. – Kurt dijo guiándolos hacia el balcón.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema, Kurt? – Blaine preguntó bastante molesto.

– Esta casado. –

– Divorciado. – Blaine rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. – No, no es así. Esta mintiendo. – Kurt negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y como lo sabes, eh? – Blaine bufó enfadado.

– Porque hay un marca donde debería haber una sortija. Y te conozco, Blaine. Se que estas pensando en el como donante. – Blaine boqueó un par de veces y se alejó de Kurt. – ¿Sabes que? Quizás… Quizás quiero acostarme con el y así ya no necesitaré un donador. –

– ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Dejarás que ese tipo sea el padre de tu bebé? No es una buena decisión. – Blaine suspiró y giró hacia Kurt. – Pero como sea… ese es tu problema... – Kurt dijo y salió del balcón, cerrando la ventana.

Blaine respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de dirigirse a la ventana. – Okay, okay. – Susurró para si mismo antes de intentar arrastrar la ventana pero fracasando, tenía seguro. – Kurt. – Blaine apretó los puños maldiciendo en susurros. – ¡KURT! ¡VUELVE AQUI Y ABRE LA MALDITA VENTANA! ¡KUURT! –

* * *

Al escuchar los gritos de Blaine, Kurt subió el volumen de la música antes de dirigirse a Tom. – Hey, Tom. Blaine… El tuvo que irse… – Dijo con una tristeza falsa. – ¿Que? ¿A donde? – El chico frunció el ceño.

– Tuvo que ir a recoger un encargo, pero… Me pidió que te dijera que le gustas y que te diera esto. – Dijo entregandole una servilleta con algo escrito en ella. – Esta es la dirección del lugar donde el te esperará después de que se desocupe. Te recomiendo que uses una palabra de seguridad. – Kurt le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

 **Viernes 11:31**

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas enviado a Washington Heights! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Porque has estado tan… extraño ultimamente? – Blaine preguntó mientras caminaban a su apartamento.

– No he estado extraño, es solo… No creo que debas hacerlo. – Kurt suspiró, cuando Blaine giró su cabeza para mirarlo. – ¿Hacer qué? –

– ¡Todo eso del bebé! – El ojiazul exclamó y paró de caminar.

– Okay, basta. – Blaine dijo en voz baja. – ¡Eso no esta bien, no puedes críar a un bebé solo, ¿Que tal si conoces a alguien mañana o… o dentro de seis meses, eh? Se enamoran y cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tar.. –

– ¡KURT, BASTA! ¿Porque no lo entiendes? ¡Esto no era mi plan! ¿Crees que no deseo una relación? ¡Claro que si! No crecí en Ohio soñando en el dia en el que publicaría un anuncio buscando un donante de esperma. Pero así es y aquí estoy y es atemorizante y estoy totalmente asustado y... ¿Y no puedo contar con mi mejor amigo? ¿No puedo pedirte apoyo sin que hagas juicios constantes? ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo! – Blaine exclamó mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y un sollozo escapaba de su garganta. Kurt boqueó un par de veces y se acerco a el moreno, colocando su mano en el antebrazo de su amigo, quien rápidamente se alejo como si lo hubieran quemado. – Me voy a casa y tú... Deberías hacer lo mismo. – Blaine susurró antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

– No… Espera, Blaine… – Blaine paró y lo miró de nuevo. – Por favor. – Pidió el moreno con ojos suplicantes.

Kurt lo miró girar la esquina y gruñó mientras tallaba su cara con ambas manos. – Idiota, idiota, idiota. – Kurt suspiró antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

 **Miércoles 7:17am**

– ¿Sigue ignorando tus llamadas? – Sebastian preguntó antes de darle un mordisco a su barra de chocolate.

Kurt suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza. – Estoy seguro de que me odia, nunca habíamos dejado de hablar por tanto tiempo, – Dijo Kurt con al respiración agitada mientras trotaba.

– El no te odia. – Sebastian rodó los ojos. – Ya no ha de tardar en devolver alguna de tus llamadas, no seas impaciente. – Sebastian giró hacia Kurt, quien subía la velocidad de su caminadora. – ¿Y porqué corres? Parece que alguien te persigue. –

Kurt bufó. – Quizás el solo quería un tiempo... Sin mi. Tal vez esta harto de mi. –

Sebastian lo miró como si estuviera loco. – Tu enserio eres tonto. –

– Y tu... ¿Estas comiendo un chocolate en velocidad... – Kurt miró la pantalla de la caminadora de Sebastian. – ...En velocidad dos? ¿Es enserio? –

– Necesitaba energía. ¿Ves? Tonto. – Sebastian sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

 **Miércoles 4:22pm**

Kurt encajó la llave en la cerradura de su buzón de correo y abrió la pequeña puerta, sacando todos los sobres dentro, antes de cerrar el buzón de nuevo y dirigirse a su apartamento con un suspiro.

Cerró la puerta tras de el y se lanzó en el sillón más cercano. – Banco, banco... No me importa, banco... – Kurt frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos enfocaron el sobre cuadrado azul en sus manos, sin cuidado abrió el sobre y sacó la carta dentro de el.

 _¡Fiesta de embarazo!  
Kurt, espero que vayas, perdón por reaccionar como reaccioné.  
Te quiero y esperó verte ahí._

 _Blaine Anderson._


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **Kurt tiene 28 años y Blaine 27.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3.

 **Sábado 7:14pm**

Kurt salió del elevador y caminó hacia el apartamento de Blaine, donde la música sonaba fuertemente, empujo la puerta y entró.

– Aloha – Santana sonrió y colocó un collar de flores alrededor del cuello de Kurt, quien sonrió falsamente. – Oh, que lindo. – Kurt exclamó y espero a que Santana desapareciera para arrancar el collar de su cuello y dejarlo por ahí.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Veniste! – Blaine exclamó y envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello del más alto.

Kurt sonrió e inhaló la esencia de Blaine antes de besar su cabello. – ¿Creíste que no iba a venir? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! – Comentó una vez que se separaron, bajando la mirada. – Lamento lo que dije el otro día... Yo estoy feliz por ti, enserio, no se porque dije eso. – El sacudió su cabeza. – ¿Me... Me disculpas? – Preguntó, tímidamente levantando la cara.

– Por supuesto que si, idiota. – Blaine sonrió abrazándolo de nuevo. – Ahora, quita esa cara triste. ¿Quieres algo de beber? –

El castaño asintió. – Lindo sombrero, por cierto. – Kurt apuntó el sombrero de pirata en la cabeza de Blaine.

* * *

 **Sábado 8:49pm**

Kurt relleno su vaso y se recargó en una de las paredes, suspirando.

– ¿Te vas a beber eso? – Una muy mareada Santana preguntó apuntando el vaso de Kurt.

– Ese es el plan. – Kurt respondió mirando a sus alrededores. – ¿Quien hace esto... Una fiesta de inseminación? ¿Al menos hay un doctor? –

Santana negó con la cabeza. – Un doctor no será necesario. – Explicó. – Hacer la fiesta fue mi idea, ya sabes, ahora esta de moda hacer fiestas de inseminación. Pero tranquilo, el proceso es fácil, Blaine ser irá a la otra habitación, nosotros nos iremos y el se meterá este enema por el trasero. Fácil. – Ella sonrió enseñándole el artefacto.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron al ver lo que tenía Santana en las manos. – ¿Que no... Que no eso debería de estar limpio? ¿Que hace eso aquí? – Kurt preguntó preocupado antes de mirar la sonrisa de Santana.

– ¡Estoy bromeando! – Ella rió.– El usará un aparato médico pero básicamente es lo mismo. –

– Encantador. – Susurró el castaño.

– Okay, ¿Que te sucede, Kurt? Tienes esta... esta especie de iones negativos que saltan de tu cuerpo como pulgas. – Dijo alejándose un poco de el y sacando algo de su sostén. – Toma una de estas, estarás menos ansioso. – Santana tomó la mano de Kurt y colocó una pequeña pastilla en la palma de su mano.

Kurt miró hacia la pastilla y después hacia Santana. – ¿Qué... Qué es esto? –

– Se la robé a mi madre, están hechas a base de hierbas. – Explicó.

– ¿Si me la tomo te irás? –

Ella asintió. – De cualquier modo, debo mover el guacamole. Ya sabes, cuando esta mucho tiempo al aire libre se vuelve de un color como podrido. – Hizo una mueca. – Como el color de tu suéter. – Ella rió y se alejó.

Kurt suspiró y bebió la pastilla.

* * *

 **Sábado 9:30pm.**

Kurt gemía felizmente mientras masticaba el trozo de pizza en su boca, cuando Blaine se acercó a el. – Elijah esta aquí. – Blaine sonrío sentándose al lado de Kurt.

– ¿Elijah? – Kurt preguntó entre gemidos.

– El donador. – Explicó – ¿Podrías dejar de tener sexo con la pizza? Es raro. –

Kurt lo miró ofendido. – Iré a saludarlo y deja de beber, que no me haré cargo de ti si haces alguna estupidez. – Blaine sonrió y se puso de pie, antes de alejarse.

El castaño suspiró y dirigió a su boca el ultimó trozo de pizza, pero antes de que llegara a sus labios este aterrizó en su camisa. – Mierda. – Murmuró por lo bajo antes de correr a la cocina e intentar limpiar su camisa en el lavaplatos. Cuando la mancha no se quitaba, Kurt suspiró y se recargó en el mostrador de la cocina.

– ¿Es una fiesta rara, no es así? – Un hombre alto y rubio preguntó.

Kurt asintió. – Solo Blaine haría algo así. – Kurt sonrió.

– ¿Ah si? No lo conozco tan bien – El chico comentó. – ¿Quieres un trago? – Preguntó tomando una de las botellas.

– Seguro. – Kurt sonrió mientras el chico servía ambos vasos y le entregaba uno al castaño. – Gracias. Soy Kurt. – Dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida y hacer una mueca por el fuerte sabor de esta.

– Soy Elijah, el donador. – Sonrió. Kurt lo miró atónito.

– Claro, Elijah el donador. Yo soy el mejor amigo de Blaine. – Elijah sonrió. – Déjame... Déjame hacerte una pregunta. – Kurt dijo acercandose a Elijah. – ¿Porque haces esto? –

– Necesitamos el dinero. – Respondió el rubio con una mueca.

Kurt frunció el ceño. – ¿Necesitamos?

– Si, mi esposo y yo. El esta... por allá. – Apunto hacia un chico sentado en uno de los sillones, quien les regalo una gran sonrisa. – Mi sueldo no es el mejor, soy profesor en Columbia, ahí doy un curso de literatura feminista, obviamente la paga no es buena. – Explicó antes de que Santana se acercara con un casco de vikingo y lo colocara en la cabeza de Elijah.

– Okay, es hora. Arreglé un cuarto para ti y todo eso. Tu esposo puede entrar contigo. – Santana sonrió.

– El deber me llama, fue un gusto conocerte, Kurt.– Elijah dijo antes de seguir a Santana.

Kurt bebió el resto de su vaso y lo relleno de nuevo.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:11pm**

Kurt caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Blaine, abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando lo miró parado frente a la ventana. Tomó una respiración profunda y tocó la puerta para hacer saber que estaba presente. Blaine giró rápidamente y le regaló una sonrisa.

– Acabo de conocer a tu Vikingo – Kurt dijo y caminó hacia el.

– ¿Es guapo, no es así? – Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y los guió a su cama.

– Si, delicioso – Kurt comentó ganándose una pequeña risa por parte del moreno.

Blaine lo miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada a su regazo, sintiendo la tensión por el silencio.

– Estas asustado – Kurt comentó y atrajo a Blaine a su pecho, abrazándolo.

Blaine asintió. – C-creí que organizar una fiesta sería divertido. Pero en realidad... Es deprimente. Y además, ¿Tu crees que estoy loco, verdad? – Preguntó separándose de el.

– Nope, creo que quieres tener un bebé y es natural. No estas loco. Estas perfectamente bien – Kurt sonrió.

Blaine lo miró por unos segundos y lo abrazó de nuevo. Beso su mejilla y se puso de pie. – Okay. – Respiró profundo.

– No olvides tu sombrero, pirata. – Kurt dijo entregándole el sombrero a Blaine, quien simplemente sonrió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Sábado 11:27pm**

– Okay, okay. Me gustaría hacer un brindis por nuestro donador. – Santana dijo tropezando con sus propias palabras. – ¿Eli? ¿Donde estas? – Elijah levantó la mano y sonrió.

– También me gustaría hacer un brindis para nuestro Blaine, la razón por la cuál estamos todos aquí. Eres una inspiración, estás tomando el toro por los cuernos y... ¡Y lo vas a lograr! – Santana exclamó con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. – Ahora... ¡Bailemos! –

Blaine sonrió y buscó a Kurt con la mirada, encontrándolo acostado en uno de los sillones. Blaine negó con la cabeza y camino hacia el.

– Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? Te dije que no bebieras más. – Blaine dijo alejando algunos mechones del rostro de kurt.

– Estoy fantástico. – El castaño se sentó y le regalo una torpe sonrisa. – ¿Ya te dije que te ves genial hoy? – Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – ¿No? Pues luces fa-bu-loso, el color de tu camisa resalta muuucho tus ojos. – Kurt recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. – Y yo sé mucho de eso, pues ya sabes... Soy diseñador de modas. – Se enderezó. – Tengo... tengo que orinar. – Palmeó la espalda de Blaine y se paró abruptamente.

Se desplazó por el pasillo con inestabilidad hasta que finalmente llegó al baño y golpeó la puerta un par de veces. – ¡Ocupado! – gritó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta. El castaño bufó y se dirigió al baño en el cuarto de Blaine, caminando torpemente, casi cayendo al suelo al entrar.

– Mierda – Siseó cerrando la puerta y bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones. Su mente se desplazó a los eventos ocurridos esa noche y un sentimiento extraño inundó su pecho. Moviendo la cabeza con brusquedad para deshacerse de los sentimientos intrusos, su mirada fue a dar con un recipiente ubicado en el lavabo del moreno.

Kurt sonrió divertido descargando el inodoro y acomodando sus pantalones correctamemte sin despegar su mirada del recipiente.

¿Así que esta era la donación de Eli? Su esperma.

Una risita abandonó los labios de Kurt mientras lavaba sus manos y negaba con la cabeza.

Wow. Era tan dificil de creer que solo con eso harian un bebé para Blaine, un bebé naceria a partir de lo que habia dentro de ese bote transparente.

Los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron con curiosidad y con el cerebro ahogado en alcohol no pensó dos veces lo que hizo a continuación. Tomó el recipiente en sus manos, entrecerrando exageradamente los ojos para leer la etiqueta blanca que resaltaba.

 _Elijah Wood, #3458_

El castaño bufó destapando el envase y mirando con ojos grandes en su interior.

– Hola bebé Blaine ¿Me escuchas? – Susurró con palabras arrastradas y voz cantarina. Se quedó callado esperando por una respuesta pero la habitación permaneció en total silencio excepto por el sonido del chorro de agua del lavabo salpicando la ceramica. Frunció el ceño y habló de nuevo inclinandose un poco más hacia adelante.

– Soy el tío Kurt, solo quería decirte que tu papi es un hombre hermoso y perfecto y… –

– ¡Sal de ese maldito baño, Hummel! Partiremos pastel – Gritó Santana golpeando fuertemente la puerta y provocando que el castaño saltara del susto.

– Vete a la mierda, mujer. –chilló Kurt asustado mirando con terror el recipiente que hace unos segundos estaba en sus manos y que ahora yacía vacío en el agua del lavabo.

Santa.

Puta.

Mierda.

Con panico y manos temblorosas Kurt recogió el bote jadeando con horror al percatarse de que efectivamente se encontraba vacio. Miró el agua en el lavabo y luego al recipiente en sus manos.

¿Qué había hecho? Habia literalmente echado al desagüe las posibilidades de que Blaine se convirtiera en padre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus piernas se rindieron haciendolo caer sentado en el piso. Pegó el recipiente a su pecho y miró hacia todos lados buscando por una solución, un milagro, lo que fuera.

Blaine estaría tan triste y decepcionado, mierda, _estaría deshecho_. Todo lo que Blaine deseaba en la vida era tener un bebé y ahora Kurt había arruinado eso. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que el moreno sentiría al enterarse de lo que había hecho.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había forma de arreglar esto. ¿O sí la había?

Con los ojos azules abiertos como plato Kurt se irguió en su lugar bajando lentamente la mirada hasta su entrepierna.

Nah, no podría hacerlo… ¿O sí?

Miró el recipiente relucientemente limpio en sus manos y de nuevo a su entrepierna. _Blaine tiene que ser papá,_ pensó poniéndose de pie y bajándose la bragueta rápidamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **Kurt tiene 28 años y Blaine 27.**

 _ **La narración que aparece en el capítulo es de Kurt.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4.

 **Lunes 8:30am**

Kurt salió del ascensor con pesadez, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina.

– Buenos días, Sr. Hummel – Saludó su secretaria. – Su amigo... Sebastian esta aquí. Lo espera en su oficina. –

Kurt susurró un _gracias_ antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Un fuerte olor a café inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndolo correr hacia el cesto de basura y vaciar los contenidos de su estomago.

– Linda resaca – Sebastian rió, dando un trago de su café. – ¿Que demonios pasó anoche? –

– ¿De que hablas? – Kurt preguntó mirándolo a través de sus gafas obscuras.

– Llegar a mi casa a las tres de la mañana completamente borracho es algo que nunca espere de ti, Kurt. – Sebastian sonrió.

Kurt se sentó en una silla frente a Sebastian. – ¿Qué? ¿Yo estuve en tu casa ayer por la noche? –

Sebastian asintió. – Si, y decías cosas atemorizantes. Tuve pesadillas. – Sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué... Qué dije? – Kurt preguntó retirando las gafas de su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz.

– No se... Algunas locuras sobre intercambios arriesgados... Vikingos y piratas... Se oía siniestro. Me asustaste, fue bastante oscuro. Tuve que subirte a un taxi, el cual _yo_ pagué, me debes diecisiete dólares por cierto. –

– Juro que no recuerdo nada. – Dijo sobando su cabeza. – Recuerdo ir a la fiesta de Blaine y después... es como si hubiera un apagón en mi memoria. Quizás... Quizás me desmayé ¿No me desmayé cuando estuve en tu casa? –

– No, pero vomitaste en mi sala como una chica universitaria – Sebastian suspiró – ¿Enserio no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada, nada? –

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

– Entonces déjame decirte que tienes problemas, eso... no es normal. ¿No tomaste alguna droga? –

– No que yo recuerde – Kurt dijo frustrado, tapando sus oídos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. – ¡Dios! Mi cabeza. – Gruñó antes de contestar el teléfono. – ¿Hola? –

– Señor Hummel, el comité de ventas lo espera en la sala de juntas –

Con un pesado suspiro, Kurt se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

* * *

 _2 semanas después._

– Definitivamente la peor película de la historia. Es por esto que nunca te dejo escoger las películas, Blaine. –

El moreno rodó los ojos, enderezándose para poder mirar al mas alto. – Vamos, Kurt. La segunda parte se pone mejor. –

– ¿Segunda parte? ¿Estás loco? Yo no veré una segunda parte. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Podrías por favor decirme cuál es el mensaje de esto? ¿Que intenta probar el autor? –

– Yo creo que es bastante buena. – Blaine se defendió.

– Esto no tiene nada de bueno, es decir... ¡Ni siquiera tiene una secuencia! – Kurt exclamó. – Y créeme que he visto películas malas, te recuerdo que vi todas las películas de Artie cuando inició su carrera. Esta simplemente sobrepasa los niveles de mal...–

– Estoy embarazado. – Blaine interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurt lo miró por un par de segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente. – Blaine... – Susurró y envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su amigo. – Eso... Eso es maravilloso. –

* * *

 _Después de eso, me dijo que volvería a Westerville, porque "Nueva York no es un lugar para criar a un niño, Kurt."_

 _Después dijo algo sobre un lugar mas tranquilo y abuelos cariñosos._

 _Al enterarme de la noticia no pude evitar las lagrimas que resbalaron sobre mis mejillas y el sollozo que salió de mi garganta. El simplemente me abrazó y sobó mi espalda, susurrándome al oído que podría visitarlos cuando quisiera y que hablaríamos todos los días. Lo que el no entendía es que yo... yo no podría sobrevivir sin escuchar las pequeñas risitas que salían de sus labios cada vez que decía una estupidez o la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que sonreía._

 _Porque... ¿Como viviría sin el? ¿Como podría vivir sin el hombre al que amaba? ¿Como podría vivir sin mi mejor amigo?_

 _Supliqué y supliqué que no se fuera, que no me dejara, pero al parecer mis suplicas no fueron suficientes para el. porque un mes después, Blaine se fue, dejándome con el corazón roto sin siquiera saberlo._

 _El tiempo pasó y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya era navidad. Empaqué mis maletas y tomé el primer avión a Ohio que encontré._

 _Ignorando los regaños de mi padre cuando le comenté que ese año no pasaría navidad con ellos y que en su lugar la pasaría con Blaine y su familia, manejé hasta Westerville donde un sonriente Blaine con un gran bulto en el vientre me recibió con los brazos abiertos._

 _Recuerdo que esa misma navidad probé por primera vez sus labios, cuando nos encontrábamos recostados en el césped de su jardín trasero observando las estrellas mientras mi mano izquierda sentía las suaves patadas de su bebé. Recuerdo mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír antes de que el uniera nuestros labios, recuerdo las mariposas en mi estómago y los fuegos artificiales que vi a pesar de que mis ojos se encontraban cerrados. Después de un par de segundos nos separamos, recuerdo pensar que quizás Blaine se sentía igual que yo, que quizás el también me amaba, pero cuando por fin me arme de valor y estaba decidido a hablarle a Blaine sobre mis sentimientos el se disculpó, culpando a las hormonas del embarazo y diciendo que todo había sido un tonto error antes de ponerse de pie, soltar un "¿No tienes hambre? Porqué yo si. Haré un emparedado, te esperó adentro." y caminar hacia la casa._

 _Después de eso, las cosas se volvieron torpes e incomodas. Volví a Nueva York, y a pesar de que hablábamos un par de veces por semana las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales._

 _Las llamadas semanales, se convirtieron en mensuales y las mensuales en e-mails, tarjetas navideñas y de cumpleaños._

 _Y después de seis años, dos relaciones fallidas de mi parte y varias citas a ciegas, ahí estaba, justo donde Blaine me dejó._

 _Perdidamente enamorado de el._


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **Kurt tiene 33 años y Blaine 32.**

 **Leí sus reviews y _POR FAVOR_ no vean la película, porque si no se van a spoilear y no quiero eso. :(**

* * *

CAPITULO 5.

 **Miércoles 10:56**

Kurt gemía mientras el chico castaño frente a el succionaba su cuello y palmeaba su erección por encima de su pantalón de mezclilla. Abrió los ojos y con su mano libre puso seguro a la puerta del baño.

– ¿Tienes preservativos? – El chico preguntó separando sus labios del cuello del ojiazul.

– Demonios, no. – Kurt susurró.

El chico hizo una mueca con decepción antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a Kurt. – Que lástima. De cualquier modo quiero terminar lo que empecé. – Sonrió maliciosamente antes de bajar la cremallera de sus vaqueros y sacar el miembro de Kurt de sus calzoncillos, acariciándolo lentamente.

– Mierda. – Kurt maldijo antes de que su celular vibrará. Lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero y miró la pantalla.

 _(1) llamada perdida – Número desconocido_

Kurt estuvo a punto de dejar a un lado su celular y enfocarse en los húmedos labios al rededor de la cabeza de su polla cuando su celular vibró de nuevo.

 _Nuevo mensaje en el buzón de voz._

Kurt frunció el ceño y dirigió su celular a su oído.

 _Hola, Kurt. Soy Blaine, este es mi nuevo número. Y uhm... ¡Connor! ¡Vuelve a la cama! ¡No es hora de ver la televisión! Lo siento... ¿Que estaba diciéndote? ¡Oh si, claro! ¡Volveremos a Nueva York! Recibí una gran oferta de trabajo y... Encontré una buena escuela para Connor, ya esta practicando su acento neoyorkino... Uhm. ¡Llámame! ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Te quiero. Adiós._

Kurt deslizó su celular de vuelta en su bolsillo trasero antes de enredar sus dedos en el cabello del chico frente a el y venirse dentro de su boca con agudo gemido.

* * *

 **Lunes 5:21pm**

– ¿Así que Blaine regresa el miércoles, huh? – Sebastian preguntó mientras Kurt tecleaba en su computadora.

– Así es. – Kurt respondió con desinterés.

– ¿No estas feliz? Es decir, será como en los viejos tiempos. Tendrás a tu mejor amigo de vuelta. – Sebastian comentó cambiando los canales de la televisión.

– Se te olvida el hecho de que tiene un hijo de 5 años. Obviamente nada será igual. –

Kurt suspiró y cerró la computadora. – La verdad estoy aterrado y nervioso. No he visto a Blaine desde... El accidente en navidad antes de que naciera Connor. ¿Que tal si las cosas son incomodas? –

Sebastian lo miró con una ceja levantada. – ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? –

Kurt asintió.

– Ustedes son Kurt y Blaine, se conocen desde la preparatoria, amigo. Han pasado de todo juntos, no creo que las cosas entre ustedes puedan ser incómodas en algún momento de la historia. –

Kurt sonrió y asintió.

* * *

 **Viernes 11:43am**

– Estaba pensando que después de cenar podríamos ir al bar al que solíamos ir...– Kurt dijo a través del teléfono.

– ¿Ese lugar aún existe? – Blaine preguntó mientras desempacaba.

– ¡Por supuesto! De hecho lo remodela... –

– Espera un segundo. – Blaine interrumpió. – ¡Connor! ¡Aquí están las cajas con tus juguetes! – Blaine exclamó alejando el teléfono de su boca antes de acercarlo de nuevo. – ¿Que tal si el bar lo dejamos para otra ocasión? De cualquier modo no dejarán entrar a Connor. – Blaine rió.

– ¿Connor? ¿No saldremos solo tú y yo? –

– ¿No... No quieres conocerlo? Le he hablado mucho de ti. De hecho deberías de comprarle algo, un pequeño obsequio, nada grande. –

Kurt suspiró. – Un pequeño obsequio. Nada grande. – Kurt repitió. – ¿Que tal... Que tal una canasta de baloncesto? –

– Uhm... en realidad el no es muy deportista. –

– ¿Enserio? Yo tampoco, no se porque se me ocurrió eso. – Kurt rió. – ¿Que me recomiendas, entonces? –

– El colecciona marcos. –

– ¿Marcos? ¿Marcos para fotografías? –

Blaine rió. – Si, es algo extraño. Lo peor es que no les pone fotografías. –

– Eso es... bastante extraño. –

Blaine suspiró. – Lo sé, pero en fin. Santana esta ayudándome a desempacar y dice hola. –

– Dile hola de vuelta. –

– Lo haré. – Blaine suspiró. – Entonces... ¿Nos vemos a las 7:30? –

Kurt tarareó en asentimiento.

– Genial. – Blaine dijo entusiasmado. – No puedo esperar para verte, realmente te extrañé, Kurt. –

– Yo también te extrañe. Más de lo que imaginas. – Susurró.

* * *

 **Viernes 7:28**

– Okay. – Kurt inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de acomodar su camisa por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Con un pesado suspiro, entró al restaurante y buscó a Blaine con la mirada, encontrándolo en una de las mesas en la parte de atrás del restaurante.

Blaine encontró su mirada y sonrió ampliamente, rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

Kurt camino hacia el y sonrió tímidamente. – Hola. –

Blaine no lo penó dos veces y se lanzó a sus brazos, enredando los suyos al rededor del cuello de Kurt. – Kurt. – Blaine susurró ocultando su rostro en el cuello del castaño. – No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé. –

Kurt envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su amigo y cerró los ojos inhalando el shampoo de Blaine. – Si se acerca a lo mucho que yo te extrañé entonces creo que tengo una idea. – Kurt dijo con un suspiro. – ¿Donde... donde esta Connor? – preguntó mirando a sus alrededores con el ceño fruncido una vez que se separaron.

– Oh, fue a ver a los peces. – Blaine apuntó a la pecera rodeada por varios niños. – Escucha... Si lo ves algo raro es porque le cuesta un poco de trabajo acomodarse a los cambios, además de es muy tímido, sobre todo con personas que no conoce, así que no te ofendas si no lo ves muy emocionado. – Blaine dijo con una mueca. – Oh, mira. Ahí viene. –

Kurt giró la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en el pequeño de rizos castaños que se dirigía a su mesa. – Papi... Creo que tengo desorden ciclotímico. Miré a las pirañas y no sentí nada. – El pequeño explicó bastante serio.

– No tengo idea de lo que sea eso, pero estoy seguro de que no lo tienes. – Blaine rió antes de mirar hacia Kurt y sonreír.

– Connor, el es el tío Kurt. Te he hablado de el muchas veces ¿Recuerdas? – Blaine apuntó a Kurt, quien le sonrió ampliamente al pequeño. – Saluda. –

Con un pesado suspiro, Connor susurró un _hola._

 _–_ Hola, Connor. – Kurt sostuvo su sonrisa y ofreció su mano, la cuál fue tomada por la pequeña mano de Connor antes de mirar de nuevo a su papá.

– Desorden ciclotímico: Cambios emocionales, hiperactividad, pérdida de interés o placer, falta de interés sexual. – Explicó Connor.

Blaine rodó los ojos. – ¿No fui claro sobre investigar en la red, Connor? – Blaine lo miró serio. – Ahora, cambiando de tema... Kurt te trajo un regalo. Veamos que es. –

Kurt sonrió nervioso. – Tu papá me ayudó a saber lo que te gustaba pero yo añadí la foto. – Kurt sonrió entregándole el paquete.

Connor lo abrió y frunció el ceño al ver la foto. – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue esto? – Connor preguntó antes de sonreír a su padre. – Solías ser bastante gordo. –

Blaine frunció el ceño y miró la foto en el porta retratos, una sonrisa apareciendo al instante. – En realidad ese eres tú. – Dijo apuntando su gran vientre en la foto. – Eso fue hace que... ¿Seis años? La última vez que nos vimos. – Blaine susurró.

Kurt asintió. – Espero que te guste, Connor. –

Connor levantó la mirada de la foto y en su lugar miró a Kurt con sus grandes ojos azules. – Es bonita. Gracias. – Sonrió por primera vez en la cena.

Un mesero se acercó con un gran plato y Kurt sonrió. – Okay, les tengo una sorpresa. Me tomé la libertad de hablar por teléfono antes de llegar y pedir esto para nosotros. ¿Están listos para probar el mejor pato del mundo? – Kurt preguntó en un tono emocionado.

– No puedo comer pato. – Connor dijo un tanto ofendido.

– ¿Como que no puedes comer pato? – Kurt preguntó confundido.

– Kurt, ¿Sabes que hacen con los patos en las granjas? – El pequeño preguntó. – Los obligan a comer tres kilos de comida al día por medio de un tubo de plástico que les meten en la garganta, causando que se enfermen del hígado y no puedan caminar. La naturaleza está en crisis y solo hay un mamífero culpable. – Connor dijo mirando a Kurt justo en los ojos. – No comeré pato, tío Kurt, y te odiaré si tu lo haces. –

– Hey, hey, hey, recuerda que no decimos la palabra odiar. – Blaine intervino acariciando su pelo.

– Supongo que podemos comer arroz con salsa de soya. – Connor sonrió falsamente.

– Me parece una grandiosa idea. – Blaine dijo pidiendo disculpas a Kurt con los ojos.

* * *

 **Viernes 11:23pm**

– Estas bromeando ¿Verdad, Blaine? Tu hijo me odia. –

– No te odia. El es así, le caíste bien. – Blaine suspiró mientras se metía a la cama, sosteniendo el teléfono con su mano izquierda. – ¿Crees que puedas cuidarlo un par de horas esta semana? –

– No creo que el quiera, Blaine. –

– Es que debo ir a una junta en su escuela y no tengo con quien dejarlo. Por favor inténtalo ¿si? Sirve que se conocen más y eso. – Blaine pidió.

– De acuerdo. Lo haré. – Kurt cedió con un suspiro.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias. Entonces lo dejaré el lunes en la mañana en tu apartamento ¿si? –

Kurt tarareó en asentimiento y suspiró tratando de no pensar en lo que le esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **Kurt tiene 33 años y Blaine 32.**

 **Sé que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero intentaré hacerlos un poco mas largos.**

* * *

 **Lunes 7:00am**

Kurt despertó abruptamente cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Talló su cara y vio el reloj. Cierto, hoy cuidaría a Connor. Lo había olvidado.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, buscó un par de pantalones deportivos y una playera antes de correr a la puerta.

– Hola. – Blaine saludó cuando el castaño abrió la puerta. – ¿Estabas dormido? – Preguntó entrando a su apartamento de la mano de Connor.

– ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. De hecho iba a comenzar a hacer el desayuno. – Kurt apuntó la cocina.

Blaine rió. – ¿Ah si? Pues tu cabello dice lo contrario. –

Kurt acomodó su cabello rápidamente antes de saludar a Connor y dirigirse a la cocina.

– ¿Que quieren de desayunar? ¿Te gustan los panqueques, Connor? –

– Le encantan. – Blaine sonrió. – Y estos te gustarán más. Kurt es un experto cocinando panqueques. – Blaine comentó acariciando el cabello castaño de su hijo.

– ¿Que harémos hoy? – Connor preguntó mirando a Kurt.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. – Estaba pensando en el zoológico. ¿Que opinas? –

– Suena asombroso. – Connor dijo emocionado mirando a su padre quien le regaló una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Lunes 8:03am**

– ¿Enserio crees que le agrado? – Kurt preguntó recogiendo los últimos platos de la mesa antes de dejarlos en el lavaplatos.

– Por sexta vez, si, Kurt. Le agradas. – Blaine rodó los ojos.

– Okay, okay. – El suspiró.

Blaine sacó su celular de su bolsillo cuando este vibró, sonriendo al ver la pantalla.

– ¿Quién es? – Kurt preguntó con una ceja levantada.

– Oh... Solo es un mensaje de Elijah. –

– ¿Quién... Quién es Elijah? – Kurt frunció el ceño.

– Elijah. El donador. – Blaine explicó.

Kurt lo miró un poco sorprendido. – ¿Aún hablas con el? –

– Si, lo llamé cuando regresé. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Para qué? –

Blaine lo miró confundido. – ¿Que esto es un interrogatorio o qué? – Preguntó haciendo que Kurt se encogiera de hombros. – Hubo un motivo por lo que no quise que la donación fuera anónima, para que cuando Connor tenga dudas, yo tenga respuestas. Y además... me gustaría conocerlo, me gustaría que en un futuro Connor pudiera conocerlo también, de cualquier modo es su padre. –

– ¿Y que opina el esposo de Elijah de todo esto? –

– No hay ningún esposo, ellos se divorciaron. – Blaine explicó rápidamente antes de bajar la vista hacia su reloj. – ¡Demonios! Pasan de las ocho. Debo irme. – Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt en sus manos y depositó un beso un su mejilla antes de correr a la sala sonde Connor veía la televisión y repetir el acto.

– Pórtate bien, cariño. – Blaine dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hijo. – ¡Adiós, Kurt! ¡Los veo a la hora de la cena! – Blaine gritó y salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Con un suspiro Kurt caminó hacia la sala. – Me daré un ducha rápida y después nos iremos. ¿De acuerdo, amigo? – Kurt preguntó, recibiendo un simple asentimiento.

* * *

 **Lunes 10:49am**

– Los elefantes siempre me han parecido un misterio... – Kurt comentó.

– Yo creo que las marionetas son más misteriosas – Connor contestó guardando silencio por un par de segundos y cambiando el tema abruptamente. – Voy a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños. –

– ¿Ah si? Disfrútala, porque llegará un momento en tu vida en el que no querrás que la gente se enteré que es tu cumpleaños.–

– ¿Porqué alguien querría ocultar su cumpleaños? –

Kurt suspiró y sonrió. – Porqué envejecer apesta, la mayoría de la gente no logra lo que deseaba y reconoce que nunca lo hará. Terminan llevando vidas tranquilas en negación y ocultar sus cumpleaños es parte de eso. –

Connor frunció el ceño un tanto confundido y lamió sus labios antes de volver a hablar. – ¿Eso no tiene algo que ver con alguna enfermedad? Porque yo he pensado últimamente y quizás tenga Parkinson. ¿Nunca has tenido miedo de tener Parkinson? –

Kurt rió y rascó la parte trasera de su cuello. – Hm... No específicamente Parkinson, pero no voy a mentirte, he tenido mis episodios de hipocondría. –

– ¿Qué es eso? –

– Es... Creer que tienes enfermedades que en verdad no tienes. – Kurt explicó.

Los ojos de Connor se abrieron ante la explicación. – Oh por dios. Yo tengo eso. –

Kurt rió y regresó su mirada a los elefantes.

– ¡Kurt, Kurt! ¡Mira! – Connor apuntó a el elefante sacando agua de su trompa, dando brincos para poder ver mejor.

Kurt sonrió. – Déjame ayudarte. – El castaño levantó al pequeño y lo colocó encima de sus hombros. – ¿Ves mejor? ¿No tienes miedo a las alturas, cierto? – Kurt preguntó envolviendo sus manos al rededor de las pantorrillas de Connor.

Connor negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Se ve mucho mejor. –

* * *

 **Lunes 2:22pm**

– Lamento mucho lo de tu divorcio. – Blaine dijo con una mueca.

Elijah se encogió de hombros. – Gracias... Pero no te preocupes. No entraré en detalles, no quiero aburrirte contándote como me engaño. –

Blaine sonrió tristemente. – Bueno, cambiemos al tema... – Blaine dijo un tanto incómodo. – Escucha... No estás obligado a hacer nada. Se que no esperabas hacer nada más que... Ya sabes... Uh donar. Lo cuál hiciste perfecto...–

– Blaine. –

– Estoy hablando del futuro... Ya sabes si el empieza a hacer preguntas...–

– Blaine. – Elijah dijo un poco más fuerte con una sonrisa. – Fue un honor recibir tu llamada. –

– ¿De verdad? –

Elijah se acomodó en su asiento. – ¡Claro! Siempre pensaba en ustedes. En el... En ti... Y como salió todo, ya sabes... –

– Eli... ¿Te gustaría ver una foto de el? –

– Me encantaría. – El sonrió.

Blaine sonrió de vuelta y sacó su celular. – El tiene los ojos azules como mi hermano, pero... – Blaine le entregó su celular al rubio.

– El... es hermoso. – Eli sonrió. – Debo decirte que veo más de mi en el que de ti. – Comentó haciendo reír al moreno. – No te lo dije antes, pero te respeto mucho, Blaine. Por la manera en que tomaste la decisión, se necesitan muchas agallas y valor. Esto no se ve con mucha frecuencia. –

Blaine sonrió y bajo la vista a su regazo.

– ¿Que sucede? –

– Nada, es solo que... Ese fue un muy lindo comentario, nadie me había dicho algo así. –

Eli sonrió. – Pues es verdad. –

* * *

 **Lunes 4:56pm**

– ¿Quieres hablarme de tu escuela nueva? – Kurt preguntó mientras caminaban por el Central Park.

– ¿Porque hablaríamos de eso? – Connor preguntó con la boca llena.

– Porqué eres un niño y no hay nada más de que hablar. – Kurt rió.

Connor lo pensó por un par de segundos antes de darle un mordisco a su pretzel. – En realidad no quiero hablar de eso. –

Kurt lo miró. – Okay, dime su nombre. –

– Danniel Robinson. – Connor dijo con un suspiro.

– Danniel Robinson. – Kurt repitió.

– ¿Como lo supiste? –

Kurt sonrió y se sentó en una banca. – Porque he estado ahí, desde la primaria hasta la preparatoria. ¿Escuchas mi voz? – Kurt preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pequeño. – Bueno, como podrás darte cuenta, es un poco aguda para un hombre y... Y a mis compañeros no les gustaba que mi voz fuera más aguda, que fuera diferente, entonces ellos solían molestarme por eso. –

Connor inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, pensando. – A mi me gusta tu voz, es linda. – Kurt sonrió ante el comentario. – Y mi papi siempre dice que lo diferente es mejor, solo que Danniel no lo entiende. – Connor bajo la mirada. – El... El me molesta porque no tengo una mamá u otro papá. –

– Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que lo que los demás piensen de ti te debe importar una mi... una migaja.– Kurt se corrigió rápidamente.

– ¿Una migaja? –

– Así es, pero cuando eres mas chico, lo mejor es enfrentarse a ellos. –

– ¿Debo enfrentarme a el? – Kurt asintió. – ¡Pero el es más alto y-y sabe karate! –

– Quizás yo pueda enseñarte algo, tomé un par de clases de combate cuando estaba en la universidad. –

– ¿Tú... Tú harías eso por mi? –

– ¡Claro, amigo! – Kurt sonrió acariciando sus rizos. – Ahora, acábate eso para que volvamos con tu papi. –

Cuando Connor terminó su pretzel, se dirigieron al metro.

Después de varios minutos sentados, Kurt miró a Connor, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Kurt sonrió y envolvió su brazo al rededor de sus pequeños hombros, atrayéndolo hacia el.

– Es igualito a usted. – Una señora comentó.

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – Oh... El no... El no es mi hijo. –

La señora asintió. – ¿Qué edad tiene? –

– Uhm... Cinco. –

– Bueno, es un mini usted. – La señora sonrió y bajó del metro, dejando a Kurt un tanto pensativo.

* * *

 **Lunes 5:48pm**

Kurt tocó el timbre del apartamento de Blaine y Connor y sonrió cuando el moreno abrió la puerta.

– ¡Hola! ¿Como se la pasaron hoy? – Blaine preguntó abriendo sus brazos para Connor, quien lo abrazo fuertemente.

– ¡Fue genial, papi! Fuimos al zoológico y Kurt me cargó para ver a los elefantes y-y se sintió genial. ¡Fue como si volará! ¡Me sentí muy alto! Después fuimos al Central Park y Kurt utilizó su llave para escribir mi nombre en uno de los árboles. ¡También comimos unos de esos pretzels gigantes que aparecen en las películas! – Connor explicó emocionado.

– Suena increíble. – Blaine sonrió. – Ahora ve a lavarte las manos, porque la cena esta lista. –

Connor sonrió y corrió al baño.

– Veo que la pasaron bien. – Blaine sonrió. – Gracias por cuidarlo.–

– No tienes nada que agradecer, el... El es un gran niño. – Kurt sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

 **Lunes 8:32pm**

Kurt sonrió al ver el dibujo enmarcado afuera del cuarto de Connor, el cuál obviamente había sido hecho por el.

El castaño asomó su cabeza en la puerta del cuarto del pequeño donde Blaine y el se encontraban

– Si usas la pijama de vaqueros, significa que... Soñaras que viajas a Colorado y tendrás ganado, pero... Si usas la de astronautas significa que viajras a la luna y conducirás uno de esos buggies que tienen banderas en la parte de atrás. – Blaine explicó.

– Creo que prefiero los astronautas. –

– Si, yo también. – Blaine sonrió. – Ahora a la cama. –

Connor subió a la cama y se metió en las cobijas.

– Hoy fue grandioso, papi. El tío Kurt es genial. – Connor dijo a través de un bostezo. – Me contó que lo molestaban por su voz... Pero yo creo que es bastante bonita. –

Blaine rió. – Si, su voz es muy bonita, debes de escucharlo cantar. –

Connor asintió y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Blaine besó su frente y salió de su habitación silenciosamente.

– ¡Dios! ¿Qué le hiciste? Estaba agotadísimo. –

Kurt soltó unas risitas. – Yo también estoy agotado y creo que también quiero mi pijama. Será mejor que me vaya a casa. –

Blaine asintió. – Gracias por todo, Kurt. –

– No hay nada que agradecer. – Kurt sonrió. – Por cierto, no se si Connor te comentó pero le daré un par de clases de combate. ¿Esta bien si paso por el el jueves para llevarlo a mi apartamento? –

– Uh si, claro. – Blaine asintió.

– Genial, entonces... Nos vemos pronto. –

Blaine se inclinó y beso su mejilla.

– Adiós. –


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **Kurt tiene 33 años y Blaine 32.**

 **–**

 **Perdón por tardarme en actualizar más de lo usual, pero acabo de entrar a clases y no he tenido mucho tiempo...**

 **Pero en fin, muchas, MUCHAS gracias a todos por sus reviews y buenos comentarios, significan para mi mucho más de lo que se imaginan.**

* * *

 **Miércoles 10:09am**

– ¿Entonces Kurt cuidará a Connor hoy? Creí que lo haría yo. – Santana reclamó.

– No fue mi decisión, Santana, fue de Connor. – Blaine rodó los ojos. – Al parecer el y Kurt se llevan de maravilla. –

Santana bufó. – Eso si que es raro, Kurt es demasiado huraño. – Santana dijo a través del teléfono.

Blaine rió. – Te recuerdo que Connor también lo es. – Suspiró. – Ahora que lo pienso, son más parecidos de lo que creí. –

– Lo sé, sus narices son idénticas. – Santana comentó despreocupadamente.

Blaine frunció el ceño y miró a Connor quien dirigía una cucharada de cereal a su boca.

– No hablaba físicamente, Santana. Pero quizás tengas razón, que coincidencia. – Blaine susurró confundido.

– ¿Estas seguro de que no te tiraste a Hummel hace siete años? – Santana rió y Blaine se le unió.

– Muy graciosa, Santana. – Blaine negó con la cabeza. – Sabes que no me acuesto con personas con las que no salgo. –

– El es tu mejor amigo. –

– Con mayor razón jamás lo haría. – Blaine dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina.

Santana suspiró profundamente. – Estaba segura de que ustedes dos terminarían juntos o cogiendo, pero la primera opción no era tan probable. Es imposible salir con Kurt. Es decir ¿Sigue con ese chico que conoció en internet? –

– No, ellos terminaron. –

– ¡Es a lo que refiero! ¡Juro que he tenido orgasmos más largos que cualquiera de sus relaciones! – Santana exclamó.

Blaine se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras sostenía su celular con la mano izquierda. – Puede que Kurt sea un poco frío y eso, pero siempre dice lo que piensa, digo, sé que siempre sube las barreras cuando las cosas se ponen un poco íntimas, pero no hay nadie en quien confíe más. El siempre me cuida la espalda. –

– Si, si, lo entiendo, Blaine. Es tu mejor amigo, es buena persona y blah blah blah, pero... Es imposible salir con el. –

Blaine rió. – Con nadie es imposible salir. Apuesto que hay alguien para el. – Blaine guardó silencio un par de segundos. – Pero como sea... Solo quería avisarte que Kurt cuidará a Connor hoy. – Blaine bajó la mirada al reloj en su muñeca. – Espero que llegue pronto porque estoy retrasado. –

– De acuerdo. Salúdamelo y a Connor. –

– Lo haré. –

* * *

 **Miércoles 10:27am**

– Llegas tarde, Kurt. – Blaine dijo cuando abrió la puerta. – Tengo una junta a las 11:00. Dijiste que llegarías a las diez. –

Kurt entró y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola encima de uno de los sillones. – Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento, me detuve para comprar rosquillas y una cronut para ti. – Kurt sonrió y le entregó una de las bolsas de papel en sus manos.

Blaine sonrió de vuelta antes de negar con la cabeza y abrazarlo. – Me conoces demasiado. – Blaine dijo en su oído antes de separarse. – Connor esta terminando de desayunar, pero apuesto a que tiene un hueco para una de esas rosquillas. – Blaine apuntó a la cocina. – Si sucede o necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme ¿De acuerdo. –

– Todo estará bien, Blaine. – Kurt rodó los ojos.

Blaine asintió. – Okay. Debo irme. – Blaine palmeó su espalda y caminó hacia la salida.

Kurt suspiró y caminó a la cocina, donde Connor se encontraba sentado terminando su cereal.

– Hola, amigo. – Kurt saludó recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Connor levantó la vista de su plato y sonrió ampliamente. – Hola, Kurt. –

Kurt sonrió de vuelta y se sentó a su lado. – Traje un par de donas, no sabía de cuáles te gustaban, entonces traje de chocolate porque esas me gustan a mi. – Kurt dejo la bolsa sobre la mesa. – ¿Quieres comerlas ahora o las guardamos para al rato? –

– ¡Las de chocolate son mis favoritas! ¿Puedo comerlas ahora? – Connor preguntó un poco emocionado.

Kurt sonrió y le entregó la bolsa. – Seguro. –

Connor sacó una de las donas y la partió a la mitad, entregándole una de las mitades a Kurt y dando una mordida a la suya, dejando salir un par de gemidos de sus labios mientras masticaba.

Kurt lo miró curioso y frunció el ceño. ¿Donde había visto eso antes? ¡Oh, claro! En el mismo. Kurt lo observó por un par de segundos y sacudió la cabeza.

– La mejor dona del mundo. – Connor sonrió.

* * *

 **Miércoles 11:58am**

– Peggy, te pedí que cancelaras todas mis citas. Estoy cuidando a Connor, no puedo ir a la oficina... Lo entiendo, si, si. ¿No puede ir mañana o algo así? – Kurt bufó. – De acuerdo. Estaré ahí en media hora. – Kurt dijo y terminó la llamada.

– ¿Tienes que irte? – Connor preguntó con un poco de decepción.

– Tenemos que irnos. No puedo dejarte aquí. – Kurt se puso su chaqueta. – Solo serán unos minutos. Después te llevaré a almorzar. – Kurt sonrió.

Connor se puso los zapatos y asintió.

Kurt caminó a la entrada y extendió su mano, la cual fue tomada por Connor con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Miércoles 12:34pm**

– La señora Wright lo espera en su oficina, Señor Hummel. – Peggy dijo cuando Kurt y Connor entraron por el pasillo.

Kurt asintió antes de pararse en cuclillas a la altura de Connor. – Será rápido. Solo siéntate ahí. – Señaló el sillón. – Y si tienes sed o algo dile a Peggy. ¿Okay? –

– Okay. – Connor repitió.

Kurt se puso de pie y acaricio el cabello de Connor antes de caminar a su oficina.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Connor se sentó en el sillón y espero a que Kurt saliera mientras jugaba con las mangas de su suéter.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, Connor levantó la vista y miro curioso a la mujer que salió con Kurt, quien también miró a Connor.

– ¡Oh por dios, Kurt! ¿Porque no me dijiste que tienes un hijo? – Isabelle exclamó y corrió hacia Connor. – Eres igual a tu papá. –

Connor inclinó su cabeza hacia uno de sus lados. – Kurt no es mi papá. –

– El es Connor y es hijo de Blaine. – Kurt explicó.

Isabelle levantó las cejas sorprendidas. – Podría jurar que es tuyo. – Isabelle comentó y suspiró. – En fin, debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerte, Connor, saluda a tu padre de mi parte. – Sonrió y se puso de pie para abrazar a kurt antes de irse.

Kurt miro a Connor y sonrió. – ¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un lugar donde venden los mejores sandwiches de Pastrami, a tu papá le encantan. –

– ¿Podemos invitarlo? –

Kurt asintió y tomó la mano de Connor mientras se dirigían al ascensor. – Claro que podemos. –

* * *

 **Miércoles 1:22pm**

– Y entonces el tío Coop se cayó y se rompió el brazo. – Connor rió. – Fue épico. Papá no paraba de reír y la abuela lo regañó.–

– Hola chicos. – Blaine dijo sentándose al lado de Connor.

Connor lo miró con una sonrisa y se puso de pie para abrazarlo. – ¡Papi! –

– Hola, cariño. – Blaine lo abrazó de vuelta y sonrió a Kurt. – ¿Que tal su día? –

– Connor me acompañó a la oficina y después vinimos aquí. –

El pequeño asintió. – Te pedimos un sandwich clásico con extra pepinillos. –

– Justo como me gusta. Muchas gracias. – Blaine dijo antes de darle un mordisco a su sandwich.

Después de que los tres terminaron sus sandwiches, y de una pelea entre Kurt y Blaine por quien pagaría la cuenta se dirigieron al apartamento de Kurt.

* * *

 **Miércoles 2:17pm**

– ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tienes un perro! – Connor exclamó antes de arrodillarse en suelo para acariciar el pelaje de el Golden Retriver.

Kurt rió y asintió. – De hecho, fue un regalo de tu papá. –

– ¿Enserio? – Connor preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

– Enserio. – Blaine respondió.

– ¿Porqué no me compras uno a mi? –

Blaine caminó a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones. – Recuerda que a tus abuelos no les gustan los perros. –

El pequeño ojiazul rodó los ojos. – Ya lo sé, pero ya no vivimos en Ohio. –

– Entonces lo pensaré. –

Connor sonrió satisfecho y se acerco a una de las repisas llenas de marcos con fotos.

– Iré por algunas botanas, ustedes vayan escogiendo la película y eso. – Kurt dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Connor tomó uno de los marcos y corrió hacia su papá. – ¿Porqué Kurt tiene una foto mía, papi? –

Blaine alejó la vista de la televisión para mirar a su hijo. – ¿Cómo? –

El pequeño asintió. – Si, ¿Porque Kurt tiene una foto de mi? ¿Y porqué mi cabello se ve diferente? No recuerdo cuando la tomaron. – Connor explicó con el ceño fruncido.

Blaine miró la foto por unos segundos antes de mirar el rostro de su hijo, podría jurar que era la misma persona, los grandes ojos azules de su hijo eran del mismo tono de los del pequeño de la foto, una rara mezcla entre turquesa, verde y gris. Ambos tenían la nariz respingada y sus labios eran del mismo tono rosa coral, lo único que cambiaba eran la forma de estos y los rizos en la cabeza de su hijo. Blaine boqueó un par de veces cuando Kurt entró de nuevo a la sala.

– ¿Porqué tienes una foto mía? – Connor preguntó mostrándole la foto.

Kurt rió y negó con la cabeza. – Ese soy yo de pequeño. – Kurt explicó mirando la foto y después a Connor, encontrando el parecido rápidamente y mirando confundido a Blaine, quien tenía la mirada perdida. – En fin, si quieres mañana te enseño más fotos, ahora solo quiero ver una película con mis dos chicos favoritos. – Kurt dijo cambiando el tema.

* * *

 **Miércoles 11:55pm**

– Es que no lo entiendes, Seb. ¡Fue súper raro! Después de eso el ambiente fue demasiado incómodo y en cuanto la película se acabo Blaine dijo que estaba cansado y que quería irse a casa. –

– Bueno, no lo culpo, yo hubiera enloquecido si mi hijo se pareciera a mi mejor amigo. – Sebastian dijo calmado a través del teléfono.

– En fin. – Kurt suspiró. – Debo dormir, mañana cuidaré a Connor de nuevo y Blaine lo dejará temprano. – Kurt dijo a través de un bostezo.

– Esta bien, amigo. Me mantienes al tanto. –

– Lo haré. – El castaño dijo entes de colgar y suspirar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **Kurt tiene 33 años y Blaine 32.**

 **–**

 ** _KPoundingBAss: La historia no será muy larga, yo creo que como 15 - 17 capítulos. Lindo nombre, por cierto._**

* * *

 **Jueves 7:59am**

Kurt sirvió jugo de naranja en los tres vasos sobre la mesa antes de sacar los waffles del tostador.

Hoy, a diferencia de la última vez, Kurt se había despertado temprano y había preparado desayuno para el, Connor y Blaine. Apagó la lumbre de la estufa y corrió a la puerta cuando el timbre sonó, abriéndola con una gran sonrisa, la cuál se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando solo vio a Connor frente a el.

– ¿Y tu papá? –

Connor se encogió de hombros. – Dijo que tenía mucha prisa, pero yo sé que esta asustado porque me parezco a ti. –

Kurt se hizo aún lado para dejarlo entrar. – Intenté explicárselo, no hay nada de raro en que me parezca a ti. Es decir, también me parezco al tío Coop. –

El castaño rió. – Te pareces a Cooper porque es hermano de tu papá, yo soy solo su amigo, por eso es extraño. –

Connor frunció el ceño pensando antes de mirar a Kurt de nuevo. – ¿Podemos desayunar? –

Kurt sonrió y los guió a la cocina. Sirvió waffles y huevo en el plato de Connor antes de hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

– ¿Que haremos hoy? – Connor preguntó.

– Pensé que podríamos tener un maratón de Disney, enseñarte un poco de combate y después podemos ir a Chuck E. Cheese's, también podemos invitar a tu papá como ayer. ¿Qué opinas? –

– Suena asombroso. –

* * *

 **Jueves 6:47pm**

– ¿Seb? Soy Kurt. Estoy un poco asustado... – Kurt dijo mirando a Blaine y a Connor jugar en las maquinas de videojuegos a través de la ventana.

– ¿Asustado? ¿Porqué? ¿Alguien te sigue? –

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –

– Oh... ¿Entonces? ¿Porque estas asustado? –

– Bueno... Y-yo... Solo... Yo creo que... De alguna forma... – Kurt suspiró. – Okay. Escucha. He estado pasando mucho tiempo con Connor las ultimas semanas y... Hay ciertas similitudes y coincidencias... Tanto físicas como ya sabes... En la forma de actuar. Y... Y no puedo hablar de esto con Blaine, el... –

– ¿Que sucede? –

– Es una locura... Es como si de alguna manera... El niño fuera mío. Más mío que del vikingo. –

– ¿Como si el niño fuera tuyo? ¿Vikingo? Creo que entiendo lo que dices... ¿Donde estas ahora? ¿Puedes venir?

* * *

 **Jueves 8:34pm**

– ¡¿Que?! – Kurt exclamó. – ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho antes? –

– P-porque... No te enojes... Porque... Nunca me habías preguntado sobre esto. Es todo lo que recuerdo, fue hace siete años ¿Recuerdas? Estabas borracho y decías tonterías. Jamás pensé que significaría algo. –

– Elijah es el vikingo, el vikingo es Elijah. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa? – Kurt preguntó despeinando su cabello.

– ¿Quien es Elijah? –

– ¡Elijah es el donante de Blaine! Elijah es el vikingo, el vikingo es el donador. – Kurt dijo mientras caminaba al rededor de la sala.

– Okay... Okay... Entonces El vikingo es el donador y hubo un intercambio... –

– Si. –

– ¿Que tipo de intercambio? ¿Te refieres a que tu...? –

– Santa mierda. No, no, no, no. ¿No pude o... o si? ¿No pude haber cambiado los... ingredientes del vikingo por los míos, verdad? –

– No... No creo. Es decir... ¿Había acceso a sus... ingredientes? –

– ¿Acceso? No lo sé. – Kurt se sentó en uno de los sillones y talló sus ojos tratando de recordar.

Sebastian se tumbó junto a el. – Uh-uh. Estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento... –

Kurt levantó la mirada y giro hacia Sebastian. – Oh por Dios. Si había acceso. –

– ¿Enserio? ¿Empiezas a recordar? –

Kurt cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. – Mierda, mierda, mierda. Recuerdo a-a Santana y oh no... Tiré la corrida del vikingo por accidente y después yo... Oh por dios. Rellené el bote. Lo cambié. – Kurt retiró las manos de su rostro. – Lo cambié. – El repitió.

– Oh, Kurt. ¿Lo cambiaste? –

El castaño asintió con ojos aguosos. – Cambié el embarazo de Blaine. ¿Porque mierda no recuerdo nada? Dios. –

– Bueno, estabas borracho. Horriblemente borracho y... y se reprimió todo. Te he contado de los perros hambrientos en el sótano, si no los alimentas, si los ignoras, en algún momento encontrarán la forma de escapar y hacer algo desagradable. –

Kurt se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta. – Soy una horrible persona. –

– No, no, no lo eres. –

– Dios, Sebastian... Debo decírselo a Blaine. –

– ¿Qué? No, no, no. No puedes. Esto es delicado, Kurt. –

– Es lo correcto, Seb. –

– Si, lo entiendo, pero... ¿No quieres hablar con un abogado primero? –

Kurt se puso la chaqueta en sus manos. – No, no. Nada de abogados, debo decírselo. – Kurt caminó a la puerta.

– Espera... Antes de que vayas... – Kurt paró y se dio la vuelta. – ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Eres papá! –

Kurt lo miro y negó con la cabeza. – Eso no ayuda, Sebastian. –

* * *

 **Jueves 10:02 pm.**

Kurt tocó la puerta y esperó impacientemente. Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, Kurt miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se encontraron con Connor, a quien miró por unos segundos. El niño se encontraba en su pijama y sus rizos estaban despeinados.

– Hola, Kurt. –

Kurt se puso en cuncillas para estar a su altura y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño. – Hola, amigo. ¿Que haces despierto? –

– Insomnio. – Connor dijo a través de un suspiro antes de caminar a la sala.

– ¿Y tu papá? – Kurt preguntó cerrando la puerta y caminando tras de el.

– Bañándose. – Connor explicó. – ¡Papi! ¡Kurt esta aquí! – El pequeño grito recibiendo un _no tardo_ por parte de Blaine.

Connor se tumbó en el sillón y comenzó a cambiar los canales de la televisión mientras Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro desesperadamente.

– ¿Que haces? – Kurt preguntó a Connor.

Connor lo miro como si fuera obvio. – Veo la televisión. –

– No, no en realidad. Tu solo... estás cambiando los controles sin parar. – Kurt talló sus ojos.

El pequeño de rizos negó con la cabeza. – Nuh-uh. Estoy viendo todos los programas a la vez. –

Kurt gruño y le arrebató el control.

– ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo! –

– No. No puedes ver todos los programas a la vez, es ilógico. –

Connor frunció el ceño y se estiró para alcanzar el control, pero Kurt se movió antes.

– Escucha, debemos hacer que esto funciones porque estaremos en la vida del otro por mucho tiempo. –

Connor lo miró confundido. – ¿Porque estaremos en la vida del otro por mucho tiempo? –

– Ya sabes... Porque y-yo... Yo soy... Yo soy amigo de tu papá. –

– Eso no significa que seas amigo mío. – Connor dijo molesto y intentó alcanzar el control nuevamente. – Dame el control. –

– No. – Kurt se alejó.

– ¡Si! –

– ¡No! –

– ¡Si! – El pequeño exclamó.

– ¡No, Connor! –

Blaine entró a la sala y frunció el ceño. – ¿Kurt? ¿Que estás haciendo? –

– Necesito hablar contigo. –

Blaine lo miró confundido. – Okay... –

Kurt le entregó el control a Connor. – Afuera. – El castaño caminó hacia la puerta.

– Estaré afuera. – Blaine le dijo a Connor quien se encogió de hombros y siguió cambiando los canales.

Cuando Blaine salió Kurt se encontraba esperándolo en el ascensor. – ¿A donde vamos? –

– Afuera. –

– ¿Hasta afuera? – Blaine preguntó confundido.

Kurt asintió.

Una vez que estaban afuera del edificio Kurt inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces.

– Okay. No se como decirte esto, pero voy a empezar... Okay. – Kurt alejó un par de rizos del rostro de Blaine y suspiró. – Blaine... Tú... Tú sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida y a la que más amo... –

Blaine bajo la mirada y sonrió.

– Y... – Kurt cambió su peso de un pie al otro. – Es difícil... Es difícil. Es lo más difícil que he tenido que decir en toda mi vida, porqué yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Blaine. Y nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y... lo último que quiero es perderte, pero por esa misma razón debo decirte las cosas, aunque no sean muy agradables. –

Blaine asintió. – Basta, Kurt. – Blaine sonrió. – Creo que sé lo que vas a decir. –

– No... No creo que lo sepas. –

– Kurt. – Blaine lo interrumpió. – Desde que regresé... – Blaine rió y tomó las manos de Kurt. – Obviamente nos hemos extrañado mucho... Y te mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada... Es obvio que hay una energía especial entre nosotros. Es decir, en ocasiones también siento lo mismo. –

– ¿Energía? – Kurt preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– Si. –Blaine asintió, acariciando los nudillos de Kurt con sus pulgares. – ¿Es lo que estas intentando decirme, verdad? ¿Que tienes sentimientos por mi? –

Kurt lo miró con la boca abierta. – Uh... No exactamente. –

– Oh por dios. – Blaine alejo sus manos de las de Kurt y rió, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. – ¿Que sucede conmigo? – Blaine camino hacia la entrada del edificio y paro. – Kurt... Yo solo... Es complicado y... el empleo y estoy saliendo con Elijah y... ¿Sabes? Olvida lo que dije de la energía y eso... yo... lo siento. Y tu lo entiendes ¿No? Tu lo entiendes... – Blaine susurró e intentó abrir la puerta pero fracasó. – Perfecto. –

Blaine presionó el botón de su apartamento en el interfón. – Connor, abre la puerta, por favor. –

– _No. –_

Kurt se acerco a el. – ¿Estas saliendo con Elijah? –

– Este no es un buen momento para hablar de eso, Kurt. – Blaine giro y siguió presionando el botón. – Connor... –

– ¿Porque no me dijiste que salías con el? –

Blaine cruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros. – Solo... solo hemos salido a comer y eso... –

– ¿Entonces están saliendo, saliendo? –

Blaine bajo la mirada y asintió. – Si... Supongo. – Blaine gruñó y presionó el botón nuevamente.

– ¿Ya conoció a Connor? ¿Connor sabe que...? –

– Shhh... No. – Blaine lo interrumpió. – Tengo reglas especificas... y a Connor no le gusta que tenga novio, así que lo he mantenido en secreto. – Blaine presionó el botón y esta vez la puerta se abrió.

– ¿A donde llevaste a Elijah? – Kurt preguntó.

– A un pequeño bistrot francés cerca del Central Park. –

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y quien pagó? –

Blaine gruñó y entro al elevador. – ¿Eso tiene importancia? –

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –

– Pagamos mitad y mitad. – Blaine dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Ambos salieron y entraron a su apartamento.

Blaine miró a Connor y gruñó. – Ustedes dos están volviéndome loco. – El moreno dijo y caminó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kurt miro a Connor y sonrió tristemente.

– Esta enfadado. – Connor bajo la mirada antes de que Kurt se sentará a su lado. – Y también tiene novio. –

Kurt bajo la mirada también. – Unas cuantas citas no lo convierten en su novio. –

Ambos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos. – Tengo seis, por cierto. – Connor comentó.

– ¿A que viene eso? – Kurt sonrió.

– Le dijiste a la señora en el metro que tenía cinco. –

Kurt frunció el ceño. – ¿Que señora? –

– La que dijo que era un mini tú. – Connor explicó. – Y pronto tendré seis, la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños. –

– Oh. – Kurt asintió.

– ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta, verdad? –

Kurt rió y lo atrajo hacia el. – Por supuesto, Connor. No me lo perdería por nada. –


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **Kurt tiene 33 años y Blaine 32.**

 **Antes que nada les debo una disculpa enorme, sé que había prometido que actualizaría súper seguido, pero entré a la escuela y ¡BOOM! Adiós tiempo libre. He estado mejorando mis horarios para poder darme tiempo para escribir, así que actualizaré semanalmente.**

 **También quiere agradecerles por los reviews, no tienen idea de lo cool que se siente leer sus comentarios, enserio muchas gracias.**

 **La fiesta de Connor es en uno de esos salones de fiestas donde hay paredes para escalar y eso...**

* * *

 **Sábado 12:21pm**

Kurt miró a su alrededor y gruñó al ver la gran cantidad de niños correr frente a el. Con una sacudida de cabeza y un corto suspiró se aproximó hacia Blaine, tocando su antebrazo suavemente.

– Hey. – El castaño susurró.

Blaine sonrió y sobó el hombro de su amigo cariñosamente. – Kurt, hola. –

– Hola. – Kurt repitió. – Escucha... ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo de la otra noche? ¿Lo de la química entre nos... –

Blaine rió. – Te dije que lo olvidarás, no sé en que estaba pensando. – Blaine sacudió la cabeza.

– Pero... Yo creo que es algo importan... – Kurt no terminó de decir porque antes de que lo hiciera, Elijah se acerco a ellos, pasando su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Blaine.

– Hola. – El rubio saludó.

– Elijah... ¿Recuerdas a Kurt? – Blaine preguntó alejando el brazo de Elijah de si mismo.

\- Pizza. – El rubio dijo y sonrió burlonamente.

– Pizza. – Kurt repitió confundido.

– Si, tenías pizza embarrada en tu camisa en al fiesta de Blaine, hace años... Fue hilarante. –

Kurt sonrió falsamente. – Si. Recuerdo. – Kurt se movió incomodo de un pie a otro. – ¿Donde esta Connor? Quiero darle su regalo. –

Blaine sonrió. – Esta justo ahí. – Apuntó al pequeño sentado en una de las sillas de colores.

– ¡Oh! – Kurt sonrió.

– Déjame tomar eso por ti. – Elijah apuntó el regalo.

– Oh no, esta bien. Yo se lo puedo dar. – Kurt sonrió falsamente.

– Lo pondré con el restode los regalos. – El rubio tomó el regalo de las manos de Kurt y se alejo.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Blaine. – Así que vino Elijah... Y además se encarga de los regalos ¿Huh? – Blaine sonrió incómodamente. – Y además... ¿Que estás usando? ¿Esas son licras? – Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco cuando se encontró a si mismo mirando el trasero de su amigo, alejando la mirada rápidamente.

– Uhm si. Es... Es ropa para escalar. – Blaine bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado. – ¿Acaso me veo tan mal? –

– ¿Que? ¡No! Tu te ves... Te ves muy... muy bien. Es solo que tu no sueles usar esto... ¿De donde las sacaste? –

Blaine levantó la mirada. – Fueron un regalo de Elijah. –

Kurt rodó los ojos y los cerró por unos segundos, antes de abrirlos abruptamente cuando escuchó la aguda voz de Connor gritar con enfado.

– ¡No! –

– Vamos, Connor. Ponte el arnés. – Elijah repitió.

– ¡No! No quiero escalar el muro. –

\- Tranquilo, será divertido. – Elijah comentó abrochando el arnés alrededor de la cintura de Connor.

– Yo no creo que es divertido. – El pequeño frunció el ceño molesto, intentando desabrochar el broche.

Kurt miro la escena molesto y giró hacia Blaine. – ¿Donde quería hacer su fiesta verdaderamente? –

– En un albergue para animales, pero cuando Eli mencionó este lugar me pareció genial, ya sabes... El no es muy bueno en los deportes, entonces pensé que sería bueno para el. –

– ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO! ES DEMASIADO ALTO. – Connor gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos atrayendo la atención de todos.

– ¿Q-que esta haciendo? – Blaine levantó la mirada para ver a Connor aferrándose a uno de los bloques de la pared.

– ¡PAPI! ¡Y-YA NO QUIERO! –

Blaine lo miró aterrado. – Bájalo. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Elijah.

– Suelta el muro, Connor. El arnés de sostendrá. – El rubio explicó.

Connor bajó la mirada aterrorizado, un par de lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas– ¿Y- Y si se rompe? – El pequeño ojiazul preguntó preocupado, haciendo rodar los ojos a Elijah.

Kurt lo miro furioso y se acercó a donde Connor se encontraba. – No pasará nada, amigo. Y si se rompe yo te atrapo. ¿De acuerdo? –

Connor miró hacia abajo y asintió, soltándose lentamente, dirigiéndose a los brazos abiertos de Kurt.

Elijah se acercó a Kurt y antes de que el castaño pudiera atrapar a Connor en sus brazos, el rubio lo tenía en los suyos.

– ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Suéltame! – Connor gritó dando pequeños golpes en le pecho del más alto. – ¡Odio ese estúpido muro y esta fiesta! ¡Es la peor que he tenido! –Connor exclamó y corrió a los brazos de su papá.

– Papi... quiero irme a casa. Ya no quiero estar aquí. – Blaine lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó, sobando su espalda.

Connor abrió sus ojos y estiró su mano para tomar la mano de Kurt.

El castaño lo miro atónito y acaricio la pequeña mano de su hijo con su pulgar.

– Voy a cambiarlo de ropa, ahora volvemos. – Blaine sonrió de lado antes de alejarse.

– El niño me odia. – Kurt giró para encontrar a Elijah justo atrás de el.

 _¡Vaya! Hasta que algo correcto sale de su boca._ – E-el... El no te odia.- – Kurt habló.

Elijah suspiró. – No intentes negarlo... El mismo lo ha dicho un par de veces. – Susurró decepcionado mientras tallaba su nuca. – Yo no soy bueno con los niños ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé porque sugerí este lugar. – El rió incómodamente.

– No te presiones tanto... Connor es un poco difícil de tratar. –

Elijah asintió. – Y no lo entiendo, el es mi hijo y ni Blaine y yo somos así. El... El se preocupa demasiado y cuestiona todo. Es muy... uh... –

– ¿Neurótico? – Kurt rió.

– ¡Si! Esa es la palabra. Neurótico. – El rubio sacudió la cabeza. – Y juro que he intentado convivir con el, pero nosotros simplemente no... conectamos ¿Sabes? Y-Y eso me duele. – Elijah explicó. – Es decir, el es mi hijo, Kurt. Debe de haber una conexión y no la hay. Además de que Blaine... El me gusta demasiado... Su forma de ser, el es... –

– ¿Casi perfecto? – Kurt ofreció, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Eli.

– Y esa es la razón por la que seguiré luchando para agradarle a Connor y su neurosis. –

Kurt le dio un mirada matadora. – Lo dices como si ser neurótico fuera malo... La neurosis es una forma de introspección. Así que el es introspectivo y ser introspectivo es bueno, es tener una opinión, un punto de vista, una dirección- –

– Tu también lo tienes. – Eli sonrió.

– ¿Huh? –

– Si, ese carácter difícil, también lo tienes, lo cual es bueno porque hablar contigo me ayudará bastante. Quizás Connor se resista ahora, pero no más. Voy a agradarle. Es un reto más... La vida te da sorpresas ¿No es así? – _Ni que lo digas..._

– Me refiero a que hace un par de meses estaba pensando en tener hijos con un chico que jamás volveré a ver en mi vida. ¿No es gracioso? –

– ¿U-un par de meses? – Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ante las palabras de Elijah.

Elijah asintió sin darle importancia. – Y ahora mírame, estoy loco por el hombre que pagó por mi esperma. ¿Qué tal esa sorpresa? ¡BOOM! –

* * *

 **Martes 4:33 pm.**

– Y no paraba, Sebastian. Seguía hablando y hablando. Y cree que es su hijo, pero ¡Es mío! Es mi hijo. – Kurt exclamó. – También piensa que somos los mejores amigos y a mi ni siquiera me agrada. – El ojiazul talló su cara con ambas manos. – Y lo peor de todo es que me pide consejos... ¡Consejos para se un mejor padre para mi hijo y pareja del amor de mi vida! Es como una pesadilla. –

– No es que no te esté poniendo atención, pero... ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Sebastian miro a su alrededor.

– Vine a cambiar este marco, es para Connor, el los colecciona y quería uno plateado cinco por siete. – Kurt explicó.

– Es adorable que te intereses por sus pasatiempos, pero creo que lo más importante es que hables con Blaine. ¿Qué has estado esperando? –

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Claro que lo sé! Es solo que ahora las cosas están un poco de cabeza, yo estoy de cabeza. –

Sebastian lo miro con una ceja levantada.

– Es Blaine. Aquella noche dijo que teníamos una conexión y que había una energía entre nosotros. –

– ¿Conexión? Esto es nuevo. –

Kurt asintió. – Si, si, lo sé. E-era como si su boca decía que estaba saliendo con Elijah, pero sus ojos gritaban 'salvame' y... y esto me hace darme cuenta que sigo en ese maldito hoyo, Bas. Estoy hasta el fondo. –

Sebastian levantó la vista y sonrío feliz. – ¿Y? ¡Eso es fantástico, amigo! Estás enamorado del papá de tu hijo. –

– N-no. No es _fantastico._ El se está enamorando de Elijah lentamente, y-y si dijera la verdad, pero perdería todo. –

– ¿Pero si no lo haces? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Entonces nunca seré nada más que el tío Kurt. – Kurt bajó la mirada antes de sacudir la cabeza y fingir una sonrisa. – ¿En que estabamos? ¡Oh cierto! El marco. –

* * *

 **Martes 6:53 pm.**

– Dios, Blaine. – Kurt gimió dirigiendo el último bocado a su boca. - El mejor spaghetti de la historia. –

Blaine sonrió orgulloso. – ¿Incluso mejor que _B_ _readstix_? – Blaine bromeó haciendo reír a Kurt.

– Incluso mejor que Breadstix. – Kurt sonrió de vuelta y acomodó un par de rizos atrás de la oreja de su amigo.

– ¿Puedo tener mi sorpresa ahora? – Connor preguntó emocionado.

Kurt giró hacia el y asintió. – Por supuesto. – Kurt sonrió entregándole el paquete envuelto en papel color gris.

Connor lo tomó y lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente, su rostro iluminándose al ver lo que era. – ¡Kurt! ¡Compraste justo el marco que quería! ¿Como... Como lo encontraste? Papá lo buscó por todos lados. –

– Oh bueno, tengo contactos. –

Connor dejó el marco sobre la mesa y corrió hacia Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. – Gracias, gracias, gracias. –

– No hay de que, amigo. – Kurt sonrió y besó la frente del pequeño, levantando la vista solo para encontrar a Blaine mirándolos con los ojos llorosos y disimuladamente alejando un par de lagrimas rebeldes de su rostro.

* * *

 **Viernes 7:43pm.**

– Debemos ser más... creativos e inovadóres. No podemos usar los mismos diseños, Kelly. – Kurt explicó antes de bajar la mirada cuando la pantalla se su celular se iluminó. – Discúlpenme, debo contestar. – El castaño se excusó, contestando la llamada mientras caminaba a la salida.

– ¿Blaine? –

– Kurt, hola. Gracias a dios que contestaste. –

– ¿Está todo bien? Suenas alterado. –

– Yo estoy bien. E-es... Es Connor. –


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

* * *

 **Viernes 7:43pm.**

– ¡¿Connor?! – Kurt exclamó. – ¿Qué... qué sucedió? – El castaño preguntó con nerviosismo.

– Nada malo, tranquilo. Escucha, yo, uh... Estoy con Eli... En Michigan. –

– ¿En Michigan? – Kurt preguntó sorprendido.

– Uh si, el tiene una cabaña aquí y venimos a pasar el fin de semana. – El moreno explicó. – Liam invitó a Connor a pasar el fin de semana en su casa y-y como sabes el ha tenido algunos problemas para socializar y hacer amigos, entonces lo di permiso de ir. P-pero hace un par de minutos Hannah, la mamá de Liam llamó para decirme que Connor tiene mucha fiebre y no deja de vomitar y-y acaban de cerrar la carretera por el mal tiempo y no puedo volver y... y. –

– Mándame la dirección, estoy en camino – Kurt dijo guardando los bocetos y apuntes en su portafolio.

– Kurt... No tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco. – Blaine suspiró aliviado.

– No, Blaine. No me agradezcas.–

– Ahora... sé que eres bueno con el y todo, pero estoy muy seguro de que nunca has cuidado a un niño enfermo, entonces hay un par de cosas de debes anotar. ¿Okay? –

* * *

 **Viernes 8:59pm**

– Es ahí. – kurt apuntó, mientras nerviosamente mordía sus uñas. – ¿Puede esperarme un par de minutos? No tardaré. – Kurt preguntó al taxista quien simplemente asintió. – Gracias. –

Kurt salió del coche y corrió a la casa frente a el. Tocó el timbre y espero, sonriendo aliviadamente cuando Connor salió por la puerta, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

– Connor... ¿Como te sientes, amigo? – Kurt preguntó levantándolo en sus brazos y sobando su espalda.

– No muy bien. – El pequeño respondió con voz pequeña. – ¿Po-podemos ir a casa, por favor? –

Kurt respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, recogiendo la mochila de Connor del suelo y caminando hacia el taxi.

* * *

 **Viernes 9:37pm**

 _"Después de que lo lleves a casa, debes darle Ibuprofeno, I-B-U-P-R-O-F-E-N-O. Esto va a ayudar a que la fibre baje. Estoy bastante seguro de que hay una caja en el botiquín que hay en el baño. Una vez de que se lo hayas dado, dale un baño, esto también ayudará a la fiebre."_

Recordando las palabras de Blaine, Kurt giro las llaves de la regadera y esperó a que el agua se calentara. Giro hacia Connor quien se encontraba sentado sobre el WC con una bata de baño envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

– K-Kurt... No me... Siento bien. – El pequeño dijo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. – Creo que voy a... creo que v... – Connor intentó explicar pero no terminó, porque antes de que lo hiciera se encontraba vaciando el contenido de su estomago sobre los zapatos de Kurt.

Kurt cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, abriéndolos de nuevo solo para encontrar a Connor mirándolo fijamente con lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. – L-lo siento... No fue mi intención. – Connor susurró bajando la mirada.

 _"Y Kurt, por favor, por favor, no exageres en nada. Recuerda que el se preocupa demasiado por todo."_

– Hey... – Kurt se puso en cuclillas. – No pasa nada ¿okay? Yo odio estos zapatos. No importa. Ahora, vamos a meterte a la ducha ¿Si? –

Connor asintió y se quitó la bata, metiéndose a la ducha y obedeciendo a kurt.

* * *

 **Viernes 10:46pm**

Después de seguir cada una de las instrucciones de Blaine, Kurt arropó a Connor, sonriendo cuando el pequeño bostezó.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –

– Si. Gracias por cuidarme, Kurt y siento mucho lo de tus zapatos. – Connor dijo avergonzado.

– Habíamos quedado que no importaba ¿Recuerdas? – Kurt acarició los suaves rizos castaños. – Ahora es hora de dormir. –

Connor asintió y lo miró confundido. – ¿Te dormirás con eso? – El niño preguntó apuntando la camisa y pantalones de vestir de Kurt.

El castaño sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Si. No tuve tiempo de ir a mi apartamento por mi pijama. –

– ¿Porque no usas una de mi papi? Apuesto a que no le molestará. –

– ¿Seguro? –

–Mhm. – Connor asintió.

– Bien, buenas noches. – Kurt sonrió y se inclinó para apagar la lampara sobre su buró, sonriendo al verlo lleno de marcos. – ¿Esta es tu colección? –

Connor asintió a través de un bostezo.

– ¿Porque no les pones fotografías? –

– ¿Porqué todos me preguntan lo mismo? –

– Bueno, porque a la mayoría de las personas les gusta utilizarlos para poner pones.– Kurt rió.

– Pero ya tienen fotografías. – Connor señaló uno de los marcos.

Kurt asintió. – Si, pero no conoces a esas personas, esas fotos son falsas. –

– Si las conozco. – Mira... Ellos son la familia Owen, Ellos son el señor y la señora Owen. – Connor explicó apuntando a las personas en la imagen de fondo del marco. – Y ellos son sus dos hijos. El señor Owen estudia volcanes y la señora Owen trabaja en una veterinaria. –

– Ya veo... Es curioso porque para mi, ellos parecen muy buenos modelos. – Kurt soltó unas risitas.

Connor lo ignoró y tomó otro marco. – Ella es mi abuela. Es mamá de mi papá. – Connor sonrió para si mismo. – Le encanta hornear, hace las mejores galletas y sabe muchas cosas. –

Kurt miró la foto y parpadeó al sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

– ¿Como es la familia de tu mamá? –

Kurt se aclaró la garganta. – Uhm... No recuerdo mucho, deje de visitarlos cuando mi mamá murió, y eso sucedió cuando era muy pequeño. –

Connor hizo una mueca y miró los porta-retratos por un par de segundos antes de tomar uno y entregárselo a Kurt.

Kurt lo miró y sonrió al ver un niño pequeño al lado de su madre. – Puedes conservarla. –

– Gracias.– Kurt dejo el marco a un lado y se inclinó para abrazar a Connor y dejar un beso en su frente. – Gracias. – El repitió.

* * *

 **Sábado 10:23am.**

– Ya casi esta tu sopa.–

– ¿Porqué debo de comer sopa? La sopa no es desayuno. ¿Puedo comer panqueques? – Connor preguntó mientras columpiaba sus pies desde el mostrador.

– Debes comer sopa porqué estás enfermo ¿Recuerdas? –

– Y si comes panqueques te sentirás mal de nuevo. – Blaine dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

– ¡PAP! – Connor brincó y corrió hacia Blaine.

Blaine se puso en cuclillas y abrazó a su hijo. – Lamento no estar ayer. ¿Ya estás mejor? –

Connor asintió. – Kurt me dio medicamento para mi pancita y ya me siento mejor. – El pequeño sonrió. – Por cierto, le presté tu pijama, el quería dormir con sus jeans. – Connor susurró.

– En ese caso, que bueno que lo hiciste. – Blaine susurró de vuelta antes de ponerse de pie. – ¿Porqué no vas a ver el televisor mientras Kurt y yo terminamos el desayuno? –

Connor asintió y corrió hacia la sala.

Blaine sonrió y se acercó a Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de su cintura y recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. – Gracias, Kurt. No tienes idea de cuanto de lo agradezco. No se que habría hecho sin ti. –

– No me agradezcas, lo hice con mucho cariño. Y haciendo la enfermedad a un lado, me la pasé muy bien con Connor, es un gran niño. – Kurt bajó la mirada para ver fijamente los ojos avellana de Blaine, quien también lo miró por un par de segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y soltar a Kurt, alejándose.

– E-en que puedo ayudarte? – Blaine preguntó mirando la estufa.

* * *

 **Sábado 8:58pm**

Después de recostar a Connor sobre su cama y arroparlo, Blaine besó su frente y salió de la habitación del pequeño, caminando hacia la sala.

– Estaba muy agotado. –

Kurt asintió. – Es bueno que duerma desde temprano, recargará sus baterías y se sentirá mejor. –

Blaine sonrió y se sentó junto a Kurt en el sillón. – ¿Y que tal esta la cabaña de Eli? –

– ¡Oh! Hermosa, es tranquila, callada y tiene al lado un lago, es hermosa. De hecho, el abuelo de Eli la construyó con troncos que el mismo cortaba y... –

Kurt lo interrumpió con varios ronquidos falsos, haciendo que Blaine estallará en risas. – Eres un tonto. –

– Pero enserio es bonita, Kurt. De hecho volveremos en un par de semanas con Connor. –

– ¿Enserio? La relación va en serio, entonces. –

Blaine se sonrojó un poco. – De hecho Eli habló sobre vivir juntos y eso. –

– Blaine eso... Eso es... Eso es un error. Creo que Elijah es un error. –

– Oh, no. Ahí vas. No lo hagas, no arruines las cosas. – Blaine dijo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

– No lo hago, solo piénsalo. El inicio el año casado a alguien más, obviamente está pasando por un mal momento y quizás ni tu ni el se den cuenta pero, los está usando para amortiguar la caída. –

– Él... Él no nos está usando, Kurt. Es el padre de Connor y... – Blaine guardo silencio por un par de segundos antes de reír. – Por un segundo creí que habías cambiado, pero no es así. Y-Yo estoy intentando seguir con mi vida y ser f-

Blaine fue interrumpido por un par de cálidos y suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Los labios de Kurt no se movían, solo se encontraban pegados a los de Blaine, disfrutando de la conexión.

Después de un par de segundos, Kurt se separó con un pesado suspiro.

– Blaine yo... –

Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt en sus manos y unió sus labios una vez más, esta vez moviéndolos en un ritmo lento y suave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **· – · – · – ·**

 **No se si entendieron bien lo de las fotografías y los marcos, pero Connor los colecciona por las fotos que ya vienen en los marcos. Le gusta imaginar que son fotos de la familia de su papá. (El cuál tampoco conoce) Cuando Kurt le dice que no recuerda a la familia de su mamá el le da un marco con una fotografía de un niño con su mamá para que Kurt imagine que son el y su mamá.**

 **Un cápitulo muy corto, pero espero que bueno.**

* * *

 **Sábado 9:07pm.**

Kurt gimió cuando la húmeda y caliente lengua de Blaine entró en su boca, su mano izquierda automáticamente colocándose en la parte trasera del cuello de su amigo, mientras la derecha sobaba y amoldaba sus hombros.

 _Mierdamierdamierda._

¿Estaba esto sucediendo realmente? ¿Era verdaderamente la lengua de Blaine la que jugaba con la suya? Kurt no podía creerlo y mucho menos se atrevía a abrir los ojos, temiendo que esto no fuera más que uno de esos habituales sueños calientes que lo mataban lentamente.

Y... ¡Oh mierda! Blaine se acercó a Kurt, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, restregando su entrepierna contra la de el, sacando ruidosos y eróticos gemidos de su boca.

Los dedos de Kurt jugaron con el cuello de la camisa de Blaine, antes de arrastrarse hasta los botones de ésta, desabotonándolos lentamente.

– E-espera, no-no podemos... – Kurt interrumpió alejando sus manos de su camisa.

– Tienes razón, no aquí. – Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt antes de ponerse de pie y guiarlo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta gentilmente.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Blaine ya lo tenía presionado entre su cuerpo y la puerta de madera, sus caderas moviéndose en pequeños y rápidos círculos.

– Dios, Kurt. Te deseo tanto. –

El inconsciente de Kurt sabía que esto estaba mal, que esto no debería suceder así. De cualquier modo, el se dejó llevar. Se dejo llevar correspondiendo a los besos, mientras sus manos sacaban la camisa de Blaine de sus pantalones para después introducir sus manos en sus pantalones, apretando sus redondas nalgas.

Blaine soltó un jadeo y tiró del cuello de la camisa de Kurt para guiarlo a su cama, recostando a Kurt sobre el colchón antes de posicionarse sobre el, repartiendo húmedos besos en su cuello.

Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos, la mirada que Blaine le daba lo hizo estremecer, era como si hubiera sido poseído.

Blaine tomó la camisa del castaño con ambas manos y la jaló salvajemente, un par de botones cayendo sobre las sábanas. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona o si la situación hubiera sido diferente Kurt se encontraría gritándole a Blaine por esto, pero justo ahora no le podía importar menos. Necesitaba la conexión, necesitaba a Blaine piel con piel.

Blaine entendió esto y se retiro la camiseta rápidamente. – Mierda, Kurt. Te quiero en mi boca, necesito hacerlo. ¿Puedo? – Blaine preguntó bajando el cierre de los pantalones del ojiazul.

– Uhm... S-seguro. – Kurt tragó saliva cuando Blaine deslizo sus vaqueros y boxers al mismo tiempo, exponiendo su rosado y palpitante miembro.

– Dios, eres más grande de lo que imaginé. – Blaine susurró antes de tomar la larga polla de Kurt en su mano derecha, acariciando lenta y tortuosamente.

Kurt colocó sus manos en su rostro para cubrir lo sonrojado de este.

El moreno se acomodó sobre sus codos antes de acercar sus labios a la inflamada cabeza del pene de su amigo, repartiendo varios besos en toda la extremidad.

– Joder, Blaine. – Kurt tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos instintivamente jugaban con los rizos libres de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió maliciosamente y se hundió en el pene de Kurt, subiendo lentamente para después bajar nuevamente. El moreno repitió los mismos pasos como un algoritmo, subiendo de velocidad cada vez más.

– B-Blaine... P-para o me vendré. – Kurt soltó antes de morder su labio inferior.

El moreno se alejo de la polla de Kurt con un pequeño _bop_ que cási hizo que Kurt se viniera allí mismo.

– ¿Activo o pasivo? – Blaine preguntó.

– ¿Q-Qué? –

¿De verdad iban a hacer esto? ¿De verdad le haría el amor a Blaine? Kurt sabía perfectamente que esto estaba mal, que estaba _muy_ mal. Kurt sabía que el era el padre del hijo de Blaine, quien ni siquiera estaba enterado, sabía que no debería besar a su mejor amigo, y mucho menos dejar que este le hiciera una mamada. Sabía que no debía de estar enamorado de el. Pero aún asi, a pesar de saber todo eso, no le importó. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y besó a Blaine profundamente.

Cuando se separaron, Kurt aclaró su garganta y habló. – Normalmente soy activo, pero si tu quieres yo puedo... –

– Oh, no. Muero por tenerte dentro de mi. – Blaine interrumpió, abriendo el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche para sacar una pequeña botella de lubricante y una caja de condones, para dársela a Kurt.

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia la caja en sus manos, mirándola fijamente por varios segundos. Cuando el ojiazul levantó la vista se encontró con un Blaine totalmente desnudo.

– ¿Están caducados? – Blaine preguntó preocupado.

– ¿Que? – Kurt sacudió su cabeza.

– Los condones. ¿Se caducaron? Es solo que te les quedaste viendo y... y quizás están caducados. Los compré hace un par de años y-y no los he usado. Ya sabes, es difícil traer gente a casa cuando tienes un hijo, y-y-

Kurt besó sus labios. – Shh... No lo están. –

– Oh. –

Kurt recostó a Blaine y sonrió al ver la dura polla de Blaine recargada contra su estómago. El castaño tomó la botella de lubricante y esparció un poco de este en sus dedos, calentándolo antes de dirigirse a la entrada de su amigo.

– ¿Sabor fresa, huh? – Kurt preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine soltó una risita nerviosa. – Si- uh...–

– Mi favorito. – El castaño comentó antes de dirigir sus labios al agujero de Blaine.

* * *

El tercer dedo de Kurt entró lentamente mientras su lengua salía y entraba rápidamente.

– K-kurt, estoy listo... E-estoy listo. –

El castaño se separó del trasero del moreno y mordió su labio al ver la abierta y palpitante entrada de este. – ¿Seguro? –

– Jamás había estado tan seguro. Ahora, solo mete tu polla en mi. –

Kurt jamás había visto a Blaine tan desesperado y necesitado. La manera tan directa y descarada en la que el moreno le hablaba lo volvía loco.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza Kurt tomó su pene y lo posicionó en el agujero del más pequeño, jugueteó un poco, metiendo solo la punta asegurándose de que Blaine estuviera lo más estirado posible.

Después de un par de minutos llenos de gemidos necesitados por parte de Blaine, Kurt embistió lentamente, cerrando los ojos al sentir la estrecha cavidad de su amigo rodeando su miembro.

– ¡Joder, Blaine! ¡Estás tan apretado! – El más alto exclamó y bajó la mirada hacia Blaine, quien mordía su labio y apretaba los ojos. – Mierda... ¿Te estoy lastimando? – Éste preguntó preocupado, acariciando la colorada mejilla de Blaine.

Blaine rodeó la cintura de Kurt con sus piernas. – No, no... Solo, mu-muevete. –

Kurt se inclinó para besar los labios de Blaine mientras sus caderas se movían a un compás lento. El castaño se separó de los labios del moreno para atrapar uno de sus pezones, su lengua jugueteó con el mientras sus labios lo succionaban.

– Vamos, Kurt. No seas tan delicado, no me romperé. –

El ojiazul lo miró por un par de segundos antes de salir de su agujero. – ¿Quieres a alguien que te coga duro? Bueno, lo has encontrado. –

Kurt hizo que Blaine se girara y se acomodará en cuatro antes de penetrar su trasero bruscamente, sus manos se sostuvieron de las caderas del moreno para atraerlo hacia el, encontrándose mientras embestía rápida y bruscamente. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del sonido de su pelvis estrellándose contra el trasero de Blaine y los pequeños _uh uh uh's_ saliendo de sus labios.

Cuando el castaño sintió el pequeño calor en la parte baja de su estómago, deslizó su mano para tomar el miembro de Blaine, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

– Puedes venirte cuando quieras, pero cuando lo hagas quiero que grites mi nombre. – Kurt ordenó.

Blaine hundió su cara en el colchón y apretó los ojos, su orgasmo llegando a el más fuerte que nunca. – ¡K-KUUURT! –

Kurt volvió sus embestidas más rápidas y no necesito más de un par de minutos para venirse el también, llenando el condón de su corrida.

Después de un minuto o dos, Kurt salió de Blaine y se retiró el condón, atándolo y depositándolo en el cesto. Regresó a la cama y abrazó a Blaine, cerrando los ojos y besando la parte trasera de su cuello.

– Mierda, Blaine. Te amo. –


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta en una adaptación de la mini novela _"Baster"_ de Jeffrey Eugenides y la película "The Switch".  
Hay varios cambios entre la novela, la película y esto, pero de cualquier modo, la historia no es completamente mía.**

 **Ni _Baster,_ ni _The Switch,_ ni _Glee_ y sus personajes me pertenecen. Las únicas que son mías son las faltas de ortografía que encontrarán a continuación.**

 **– o – o – o –**

 **Primero que nada, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Sé que estamos en Febrero, pero no había actualizado desde diciembre y no pude desearles un feliz año 2017, así que lo hago ahora. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia, a Gi y Areli por ser las mejores "kinda betas" de la historia, enserio no saben cuanto me sirven sus consejos, y como último, pero no menos importante, a Brenda Ledesma 33, Adriana11, littleporcelana y a hummelandersonsmythe por serles fiel a la historia a pesar de que tardo años en actualizar. Gracias, gracias, los amo.**

 **PD: Chequen las historias de Gi, son grandiosas. El link para su perfil esta en la biografía del mío.**

* * *

 **Miércoles 8:01am**

Kurt despertó cuando sintió algo moverse junto a el.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda. Blaine... ¿Qué hiciste? – Escuchó una voz conocida susurrar.

Kurt se negó a abrir los ojos y enterró la cara en una almohada cuando el colchón se movió, seguido de la puerta del baño cerrándose.

Kurt suspiró y soltó un gruñido, abriendo los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su cuarto, ni siquiera en la sala de su casa.

Aterrado se sentó, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, dejando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaran a su mente.

 _Mierda._

El había besado a Blaine.

El dejó que Blaine le hiciera una mamada.

El se tiró a Blaine.

El le dijo a Blaine sobre sus sentimientos.

 _Mierda._

Kurt sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando se puso de pie. Buscó sus calzoncillos con la mirada, encontrándolos en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

Una vez puestos, Kurt camino hacia el baño, dispuesto a tener una conversación adulta con Blaine y hablar con toda la verdad.

– ¡Santana no entiendes! ¡El y yo cogimos! ¡COGIMOS! – Kurt escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

– No, no. No está aquí, el sigue dormido... – ¡Pero es que no entiendes! ¡Ni siquiera estábamos borrachos! –

Kurt frunció el ceño y pegó su oído a la puerta.

– Todo fue un error, esto jamás debió de haber sucedido... El solo me besó y me dejé llevar. No tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento, Santana. – Kurt sintió una punzada en el pecho ante sus palabras, es decir, el sabía que esto jamás debió haber sucedido así, pero el no veía esto como un _'error'_ y mucho menos se arrepentía.

– Me siento sucio, San. Técnicamente engañé a Eli con mi mejor amigo. No puedo mandar a la mierda mi relación con el por un acostón, el jamas deb-

Kurt se alejó de la puerta. No podía seguir escuchando a Blaine hablar. Se colocó sus vaqueros con rapidez y al no encontrar su playera, tomó su sudadera y subió el cierre.

El castaño sacudió su cabeza cuando sintió las lagrimas formarse en sus sus ojos. Joder, era tan débil... Tan débil y estúpido.

Kurt rió con amargura al recordarse a sí mismo pensando que quizás Blaine lo amaba también, que quizás el podría ser feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Pero no, fue un estúpido al pensar de esa manera.

– Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. – Kurt susurró mientras un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

El ojiazul talló sus ojos con la manga de su chamarra mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del apartamento.

– Hey, Kurt... ¿Te encuentras bien? – Un confundido y preocupado Connor preguntó, haciendo que Kurt brincará.

– ¿Que? – ¡Oh si! Si... Y-yo solo... uh... creo que atrapé un resfriado. Será mejor que me vaya a casa. –

– ¿No quieres que mi papi te acompañe? –

– ¡NO! – Kurt gritó. – Quiero decir, no quiero que se contagié, es mejor si me voy yo solo. –

Connor hizo una mueca. – Okay... Ya no llores. Si tomas un medicamento te sentirás mejor. – El pequeño sonrió y abrazó las piernas de Kurt.

Kurt lo miró con ternura y lo tomó en sus brazos. – Te amo, compañero. – El besó su mejilla y lo puso de nuevo en el piso. – Nos vemos pronto. –

* * *

 **Miércoles 21:57pm**

– Seb-b... – Kurt susurró recargando su mejilla en el hombro de su amigo – ¿P-porque nadie me quiere? ¿Acaso soy tan feo? – Kurt parpadeó con pesadez, nuevas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

– Oh, Kurt. Ya no llores, amigo. – Sebastian hizo mala cara y acaricio el cabello castaño de Kurt. – Eres muy guapo en realidad. –

– ¿Entonce-ss porque B-bl-blaine no me quiere, huh? – Kurt preguntó antes de darle otro trago a su vaso de whisky. –

– No lo sé, yo... no lo sé. Pero verte así me dan ganas de romperle la cara. – Sebastian susurró entre dientes.

– ¡No! Pobre blainey. – Kurt negó con la cabeza. – Aunque e-el no me quiera, no quiero que suf-sufra. El merece ser feliz, y-y si es feliz estando con Elijah entonces no me opondré. – El castaño bajó la cabeza mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. – ¿Y sabes? Q-quizás no deb-deba decirle que soy el otro pad-padre de Connor, solo complicaría las cosas. – Dijo a través de un bostezo. – Quizás ser "El tió Kurt" era mi destino. – Susurró antes de recostar su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo.

* * *

 **Viernes 10:09am**

Kurt abrió sus ojos con pesadez y maldijo a luz del sol que atravesaba su ventana. Con un suspiro tomo su celular y miró la pantalla.

 _(17) llamadas perdidas._

 _(20) nuevos mensajes._

 _Miércoles 8:21am: Kurt, fui al baño y cuando regresé no estabas. Connor dice que te sentías mal. ¿Te encuentras bien? – B_

 _Miércoles 4:34pm: ¿Todo bien, kurt? ¿Porque no contestas mis llamadas? – B_

 _Miércoles 6:01pm: KURT. –B_

 _Miércoles 6:01pm: KURT, CONTESTA. –B_

 _Miércoles 6:02pm: EMPIEZO A PREOCUPARME. –B_

 _Miércoles 6:02pm:_ _VAMOS. –B_

 _Miércoles 8:18pm: Kurt, contesta. Hablé a tu oficina y Peggy dijo que no fuiste hoy. ¿Donde estas? –B_

 _Miércoles 22:33pm: Sebastian dice que estás bien, eso me tranquiliza. ¿Puedes marcarme, por favor? –B_

 _Miércoles 22:56pm: ¿Kurt? – B_

 _Miércoles 23:17pm: ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó anoche? – B_

 _Miércoles 23:21pm: Por favor dime que eso no arruino nuestra amistad. –B_

 _Jueves 7:09am: Kurt, por favor. Hay que hablar de lo que sucedió. –B_

 _Jueves 8:11am: Hey, amigo. ¿Que tal la resaca? Deje un par de píldoras en tu buró. –S_

 _Jueves 8:13am: Por cierto, Blaine te esta buscando como un loco. –S_

 _Jueves 4:49pm: Por lo menos dime que me vaya a la mierda. -B_

 _Jueves 8:30pm: Acabo de colgar con Sebastian, y dijo que estas resfriado y que quieres alejarte del mundo por unos días, tengo que pequeño presentimiento de que esta mintiendo, pero si es así, por favor comunícate cuando te sientas mejor. –B_

 _Viernes 10:00am: KUUUUURT. –S_

 _Viernes 10:01am: Debes sacar tu deprimido trasero de la cama. Fui a tu oficina hoy ¿Y adivina con que me encontre? ¡CON QUE NO HAS IDO EN DOS DÍAS! –B_

 _Viernes 10:01am: Estoy en camino a tu apartamento. Más te vale salir de ahí, porque si no, yo mismo te arrastraré a la ducha. –B_

Kurt gruñó al leer los mensajes y se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda desnuda en la cabecera. Tomó de nuevo su celular y comenzó a escribir.

 _Para: Blaine A._

 _Hey, Blaine. Siento no haber contestado antes, como te dijo Seb atrapé un resfriado y quise aislarme un poco. Estoy mejor ahora. – K_

 _Para: Seb-bobo_

 _Trae rosquillas, por favor. –K_

* * *

 **Viernes 10:47am**

– Vamos, Kurt. No ganarás nada con seguir acostado ahí. En realidad te sentirás mejor si sales y te distraes. –

Kurt bufó a pesar de que sabía que Sebastian tenía razón. Con un pesado suspiro asintió.

– Sigo sin saber que hacer con Blaine. –

– Desde mi punto de vista creo que lo mejor es que hables con el. Quizás el también tiene sentimientos por ti. – Sebastian dijo tratando de animar al ojiazul.

– Yo lo dudo mucho. Si hubiera sido así, jamás hubiera dicho todo eso. – Kurt bajó la mirada. – Pero da igual, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. –

Con eso, Kurt se puso de pie y caminó a el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

 **Viernes 1:26pm**

– ¿Señor Hummel? – La voz de peggy se escuchó a través del altavoz. – Su amigo está aquí. –

Kurt negó con la cabeza pero sonrío. – Gracias, Peggy. Hazlo pasar. –

– Hey, Seb. Más te vale haber traído comida, porque muero de hambre. – Kurt dijo sin levantar la vista, cuando la puerta se abrió.

– No soy Sebastian, pero si traje comida. – Una voz conocida dijo, haciendo que Kurt despegara los ojos de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

– Blaine. – Kurt dijo en casi un susurro. – ¿Q-Qué... Qué haces aquí? –

Blaine jugueteó con la caja en sus manos. – Bueno... Quería asegurarme de que te encontrarás bien y también quiero hablar contigo. –

Kurt asintió. Obviamente Blaine quería hablar con el.

– Okay. Siéntate. ¿Dijiste que traes comida? –

– ¡Oh! Si – Blaine le entregó la pequeña caja en sus manos. – Es una rebanada de el cheesecake de moras que te gusta. –

– Mierda, Blaine. Te vas a ir al cielo. – Kurt comentó antes de sacar el pequeño postre de la caja. – Pero dime, ¿De que quieres hablar? – Kurt preguntó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

Blaine aclaró su garganta. – Quería hablar de lo que pasó la otra noche... Creo que nos dejamos llevar y-y no estuvo bien. Creo que ambos sabemos que fue por la tensión sexual acumulada y-y – Blaine levantó la vista. – Es decir, somos mejores amigos, hay confianza y-y somos atractivos, pero esto no significo nada ¿Cierto? No significo nada, solamente fue...-

– Un tonto error. – Kurt terminó por el.

– SI... Un tonto error. Y creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo, hacer como que nunca pasó. –

Kurt se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos antes de asentir. – Si eso quieres, entonces jamás pasó. – Kurt dirigió a su boca el tenedor entre sus dedos para ocultar el temblor en su voz.

– Okay. –

– Okay. – Kurt repitió.

Blaine sonrió y se puso de pie. – Debo recoger a Connor, entonces... – Blaine señaló la puerta.

– Oh si, salúdalo de mi parte. – Kurt sonrió de vuelta. – Gracias por el cheesecake. –

– No hay problema. – El moreno dijo antes de salir de su oficina sin mirar atrás.

Pero, si tan solo Blaine hubiera dirigido una última mirada a Kurt, hubiera visto la mirada rota en sus ojos y la silenciosa lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

* * *

 **Un capítulo muy corto, lo siento.**


End file.
